Metal Gear Solid Un Silencioso Recuerdo
by el maldito snake
Summary: Metal Gear ha dejado un silencioso recuerdo durante mucho tiempo. Ahora... El silencio se rompe y los recuerdos emergen desde las sombras de Shadow Moses.
1. La Cabaña

La Cabaña.

El frió y el viento golpeaban las paredes de la cabaña como de costumbre en un paraje tan desolado y triste como lo es este, sin embargo, había algo en el ambiente, en el aire, en la luz de la vela en el buró a mi costado que me decían que esta noche era diferente a las demás, pero aun no sabia por que.

Después de haber terminado con la ultima porción de alcohol que quedaba en una vieja botella de Vodka me dispuse a acostarme, si ya no podía beber no había nada mas que pudiese hacer, para colmo de todos los males los cigarrillos se me habían agotado hace dos días, lo cual me recordaba que tenia que recorrer nuevamente los campos helados del "Twin Lakes" para conseguir mas víveres.

Recostado como estaba, no lograba conciliar el maldito sueño, la porción de alcohol que ingerí no era suficiente como para llevarme a la tierra de los sueños, donde todo es perfecto. Sin gente, sin ruido, pero lo mas importante de todo, sin conciencia.

Apenas había cerrado levemente los ojos cuando, sin darme cuenta caí en un profundo sueño, de esos que rara vez suelen llegar.

Todo se oscureció, no sabia como ni cuando, pero estaba de pie, teniendo la desagradable sensación de que alguien estaba detrás mío, esa clase de sensación que lo obligan a uno a voltear, cosa que hice sin siquiera pensarlo, solo para ver que ahí se encontraba una animal horrendo, como sacado de los libros de ilustraciones de las memorias del Dante, un perro de dos cabezas, furioso, babeante quien, al percatarse de que lo veía, ladró, ladro tan fuerte que por un segundo creí que me derribaría, pude ver al animal colocándose en cuatro patas parecía listo para echárseme encima cosa que no iba a permitir que llevara a cabo, así que temiendo cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer semejante bestia me limite a dar la vuelta y correr; correr tanto y tan fuerte como me fuese posible hasta dejarle atrás o hasta que me diera alcance, lo primero que sucediera.

Fue de esa forma como llegue a un muro que no era mas alto que yo, trepé hábilmente por el y, una ves arriba, me di un par de segundos para ver si mi perseguidor se encontraba aun tras de mi, pero sorpresivamente al mirar hacia abajo los ojos me jugaban una broma, una ridícula broma ya que pareciera que me encontraba a docenas de metros sobre el suelo, algo que me parecía inconcebible, mientras meditaba en ello una espantosa y aturdidora sonrisa me saco de mis pensamientos, risa que provenía precisamente del precipicio que tenia a mis pies así que, nuevamente, emprendí la fuga.

Otra ves estaba corriendo, huyendo de algo o alguien, no lo sabia con seguridad, estaba desesperado, el lugar se había convertido en pasillo interminable y oscuro, por mas que corría parecía que no llegaba a ningún lugar, sin explicación lógica el lugar estaba siendo inundado por esa risa desenfrenada, loca y psicotica, una risa que destrozaba mis oídos, pero también al mismo tiempo podía escuchar sonidos de pasos de un monstruo metálico, que provenían de detrás mío pero, increíblemente, también provenían del frente.

El crujir y la fricción de su masa deforme y sin control me desgarraban sin clemencia, un monstruo metálico sin conciencia o razón que se dirigía irremediablemente hacia mi, caminando sin voluntad propia, con solo un objetivo, devorar y destruir, sabia que de un momento a otro aparecería frente a mi o me golpearía por la espalda, para tragarme o aplastarme.

Pero en ese momento decidí detenerme, ya no me importaba quien o que estaba acercándose, no podía soportar esa maldita risa, me tire de rodillas estaba asustado, temeroso e impotente, me sentía desesperado. Aun cuando cubría con mis manos los oídos podía escucharlo, repentinamente las paredes se cubrieron de un rostro familiar, un rostro que dejaba ver al causante de las risas caóticas e hirientes, un rostro que dejaba ver un solo ojo, un ojo maléfico teñido en sangre, aun con los oídos tapados podía escuchar su risa... Esa maldita risa!

Entonces dejo de reír y dijo algo, algo que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de mí ser, palabras inteligibles, pero palabras que yo conocía.

De repente fue un paso de aquellos aplastantes y secos lo que puso fin a la tortura, a la pesadilla.

Abrí los ojos únicamente para darme cuenta que estaba acostado, mirando el oscuro techo de la cabaña, estaba sudando, jadeando, la pesadilla había terminado pero los recuerdos quedaban grabados en mi mente. Aun sentía el miedo dentro de mí.

Escuche entonces un sonido que no era familiar, un sonido hecho por alguien o algo que no pretende hacer el mas mínimo ruido, si lo sabría yo, la mitad de mi vida la había pasado ocultándome y metiendo las narices donde no debía haberlas metido. Pero aun así no me preocupe en lo absoluto por levantarme.

-Una maldita ardilla probablemente-

Pensé. Con la mano derecha, y aun recostado, me seque el rostro del sudor frió y abundante que provenía de mi frente.

Intentaba no pensar en lo que había visto o imaginado o alucinado, fuese lo que haya sido, simplemente no quería recordado, eran recuerdos o imágenes espantosas que, cada ves que las recordaba, un frió de muerte me recorría la espalda desde la espina dorsal.

Solo hasta que escuche un segundo ruido fue que me incorpore del lugar donde descansaba y sin pensar deje a un lado todos esos recuerdos, ese segundo sonido había venido exactamente del lado contrario del primero, por un minuto creí que alguien estaba rondando el lugar, me sentí como un tipo paranoico, pero, pensando un poco mas las cosas recordé que el ser "paranoico" me había mantenido vivo todo este tiempo.

Alguien estaba en los alrededores de la cabaña, algo andaba mal, así que decidí salir del lugar y dirigirme a la habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo que recorría la cabaña por completo, entre con cuidado intentando acercarme a la ventana para ver si podía percibir algo mas de lo que sucedía afuera, estuve a punto de lograrlo pero paso algo que no me esperaba, escuche un pequeño sonido que se producía a mis espaldas.

El lugar estaba ligeramente iluminado gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana; que se encontraba visiblemente forzada cuando fue abierta, y así la tenue luz de la noche revelo la presencia de un tipo alto, sin mencionar que era también algo corpulento, por un segundo quedamos inmóviles, tanto él como yo no esperábamos vernos el uno al otro, inmediatamente me di cuenta de la situación, el maldito llevaba un pasamontañas y sobre el unos lentes de visión nocturna, portaba un uniforme negro con todos los aditamentos esenciales, gas pimienta, un arma enfundada en su pierna derecha, a primera instancia me pareció una Beretta, pero no estoy seguro, además cinturón con al menos tres cargadores y un par mas supongo; pero de mayor tamaño, también colgaba de un costado un enorme cuchillo de cacería, creo haber identificado un reloj/brújula en la canilla de su mano derecha, pero no estoy muy seguro de ello, los guantes llevaban recortados las partes finales de los dedos, clásico en los "chicos rudos" miembros de los MARINES, radio comunicador en la parte trasera del hombro izquierdo, por lo cual me doy cuenta que el tipo es zurdo, arneses de seguridad para descenso a rapel o caída libre, en las manos portaba un rifle, M16 si no me equivoco; con aditamentos especiales de lanza-granadas y adornado especialmente con una mira telescópica y para rematar; unidad de mira láser de precisión, todo un maldito soldado de juguete con accesorios de lujo y de edición limitada.

Finalmente, él se movió, extendió su mano derecha en dirección a mi, como tratando de alcanzarme me dio la impresión de que intentaba colocar su mano sobre mi hombro, tenia la ligera impresión de que iba a pronunciar alguna palabra, pero no se lo permití, ni hablar y mucho menos que me pusiese una mano encima.

Así que de inmediato lo tome del antebrazo y con un agarre clásico lo derribe, tendido en el suelo lo golpee en la cabeza, creo que quedo inconsciente, esto se había salido de control; tenia toda la razón, algo andaba mal, muy mal.

No sabia que diablos estaba pasando pero sin duda lo iba a descubrir, de esa manera fue que tome su rifle lo despoje del cuchillo y me hice de un par de sus cartuchos, de inmediato me dispuse a salir de la habitación y acabar con los idiotas quienes se atrevieron a interrumpir mi maldita y solitaria paz y descubrir quien o quienes eran, o es lo que hubiera hecho sin duda de no haber sido por la culata del arma de algún idiota que me golpeo por la espalda en la cabeza perdiendo así el conocimiento.

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo paso, simplemente; al despertar me encontraba en lo que parecía un helicóptero, pero vaya que clase de helicóptero, yo; que me encontraba arriba de el no lograba escucharlo haciendo ruido, me encontraba esposado de manos a la espalda y también atado o esposado de los pies, además del cinturón de seguridad de los asientos, también pude darme cuenta de que a mi derecha e izquierda había dos tipos sentados, esta parte del vehículo estaba iluminada por una leve y tenue luz color azul, levante ligeramente la mirada y me di cuenta que en el asiento de enfrente había otros tres; de los cuales uno se había despojado parcialmente de su pasamontañas y limpiaba con un pañuelo una mancha de sangre que salía de su boca, eso me indicaba dos cosas muy importantes: 1 No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salimos de la cabaña y 2 Ese era el idiota al que había golpeado hace poco.

En el momento mismo en que se dio cuenta que estaba despierto sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y cólera, mire como su puño cerrado se dirigía hacia mi rostro, ya me había resignado a recibir el golpe sin remedio alguno, sin embargo no logro su cometido ya que el tipo que se encontraba a su izquierda se lo impidió tomándolo de la muñeca

-Sin heridas o lesiones, esas fueron las órdenes- Dijo.

Sin poder hacer mas que acatar sus ordenes, el soldado; con un ademán de impotencia se coloco de nuevo el pasamontañas y se cruzo de brazos.

Estuve a punto de reír cuando repentinamente un pañuelo me cubrió el rostro, la nariz para ser más especifico, me habían colocado el pañuelo con alguna clase de somnífero.

Al menos logre hacer algo que no había podido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, dormir tranquilamente.


	2. D I A

La D.I.A.

Tiempo después, realmente no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, desperté únicamente para ver que me encontraba encarcelado.

El lugar parecía como salido de una película de detectives de los años 60' una mesa en el centro dos sillas y adornando la pared un cristal que refleja la imagen de quien esta adentro, no me preocupe en imaginar quien se encontraba detrás del vidrio, realmente no me importaba.

La puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a un tipo en uniforme militar de los llamados de "gala", llevaba con sigo unos papeles, no logre distinguir cual era el rotulado en la parte frontal de la carpeta, la llevo en las manos todo el tiempo.

-Cual es tu nombre? Hijo-

Pregunto al mismo tiempo que habría los papeles en una hoja la cual note que estaba separada, después de revisarla detenidamente, el tipo me miro nuevamente y cerró la carpeta.

Detesto los tipos como él que tratan de ganarse la confianza de los demás familiarizando la situación con frases como "Hijo" o "Camarada" o basura de esa clase así que me limite a no responder.

-Sabes, me gustaría poder ayudarte pero si no me ayudas creo que no puedo hacer nada por ti. Aunque, de cualquier forma, ya tengo de ti lo que necesitaba y como el tiempo apremia, no tengo porque perderlo aquí con tigo- después salio sin más.

No paso mas de 1 minuto cuando llegan repentinamente 3 guardias, supongo que se trataba exactamente de los mismos tipos de la cabaña, me tomaron de los hombros y me condujeron a un ascensor que subía con rapidez, una ves en el; me pusieron un pasamontañas en la cabeza, creo que no querían que supiera donde me encontraba, al abrir las puertas del ascensor, caminamos unos pasos, alguien abrió una puerta y me hicieron salir por ella, al cruzar; un viento fuerte pero calido golpeo mi cuerpo.

-La azotea-

seguimos nuevamente el proceso de antes; subir al helicóptero y asegurarme bien en el asiento de este, solo que por desgracia no me sedaron en esta ocasión.

Un punto que note de inmediato era la completa confidencialidad que manejaban estos sujetos, se comunicaban por medio de señas supongo y desde la salida de la cabaña solo habían pronunciado unas cuantas palabras, palabras que no me ayudaba mucho en verdad. Nadie decía nada.

Al descender el helicóptero me quitaron el pasamontañas de inmediato, el lugar me sorprendió mucho, me encontraba nada mas y nada menos que en un hangar militar de las costas del país, un hangar donde se encontraba varado el Submarino clase nuclear nombre código "Ohio".

Mucho había oído hablar de él, se trataba de un viejo veterano de guerra, había participado en incontables misiones militares y siempre salio avante y victorioso, transporte, misiones de reconocimiento, rescate, escolta, infiltramiento, soporte, ataque y quizás hasta de guía turístico.

Seguramente después de expirar su tiempo de servicio el Ohio se convertiría claramente en una leyenda, una verdadera obra de arte que seria muy difícil en un futuro poder igualar o superar, probablemente se convertiría en una pieza de museo que exhibirían a excursiones escolares a bases militares.

Pero desde el inicio de todo esto sabia que las cosas andaban mal, y esto; el Ohio, venia a agravar aun mas las cosas, insistieron muy amablemente en que abordara el sub., así que no pude negarme.

De nuevo en un lugar desconocido totalmente, entre preso y me mantuvieron en aislamiento total.

Los guardias me escoltaron hasta un compartimiento algo pequeño, una ves dentro, me quitaron las esposas que llevaba en las manos, (las esposas de los pies me las habían retirado para abordar el sub.) y todo lo demás que llevaba encima, cuando terminaron, no dijeron una sola palabra, como era de esperarse y salieron del lugar.

Pude escuchar como cerraban con seguro y, de los tres que entraron con migo, solo escuche los pasos de uno retirarse del lugar, supuse que los otros dos se quedaron al cuidado de la escotilla.

-Cuanta maldita seguridad, no entiendo de que se trata-me dije a mi mismo en tono de indiferencia.

De pronto, el seguro de la puerta es retirado, la escotilla se abre y aparece Roy Campbell, mi antiguo comandante en jefe.


	3. Viejos amigos

Viejos Amigos

Cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta me miro directamente a los ojos y yo, por mi parte, hice lo mismo, después de unos interminables segundos de tensión por fin dijo

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Snake-

Entro en la habitación con varios papeles en las manos y llevando en la boca un flamante cigarrillo, lo cual me parecía muy extraño, el Coronel no fuma.

Coronel Roy Campbell, viejo caballo de guerra, hombre experimentado en el campo de batalla.

Lucia como siempre su uniforme en calidad de impecable, con decenas de condecoraciones y rangos y estrellas y esa clase de basura que suelen entregar a los buenos Boy Scout o a aquellos que lograban escapar de las malditas misiones de la muerte a las que eran enviados y de de las que nunca nadie esperaba que regresaran, lo cierto es que me sentía muy afortunado de que a mi nunca me hubiesen entregado esa clase de estupideces, llevaba también a la cabeza su siempre imprescindible boina. Era exactamente como lo recordaba.

El Coronel era algo mas que un genio en estrategias militares y una figura de autoridad militar, formado como un miembro de los US Marine Corps, Boina Verde y alguna ves miembro de la Delta Force.

Gracias a todo eso, a un expediente tan particular como el de Campbell y a varias condecoraciones reconocimientos y a su gran experiencia y capacidades militares, que fue promovido al rango de Coronel de la Unidad de Fuerzas Especiales FOX-HOUND.

Inmediatamente después de entrar en la habitación, coloco los papeles que llevaba consigo en un pequeño estante que se encontraba en el lugar, yo ya me había puesto cómodo en el lugar, sentado en un pequeño camastro, creo que se trataba del cuarto de enfermería del Ohio, de cualquier forma, no podía ir a ningún otro lado.

-Coronel... debí imaginar que tu estabas detrás de todo esto- No podía decir que me sentía feliz de verlo.

–Esa no es forma de hablarle a un viejo compañero de guerra Snake- Note que en el rostro de Roy se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa.

–Que es lo que quieres de mi?-

-Solamente te invite aquí para que pudiéramos charlar- Inmediatamente levante la mirada y la vos muy molesto.

–Invitarme?! Llamas invitar a alguien mandando a un grupo de soldados armados a buscarme y a traerme aquí a la fuerza?-

-Espero que no hayan sido muy rudos mis muchachos- Dijo en tono seco, áspero.

Coloco el cigarrillo en una bandeja del lugar y de inmediato saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos y me ofreció uno, el cual tome sin pensar.

-Tenemos un incidente Snake, y me han sacado del "retiro" para hacerme cargo, así como a ti para que nos encarguemos de la misión-

No dejaba de pensar en el tono de vos de Roy, sonaba diferente, había algo en el que no me era familiar del todo, siempre estaba seguro de si mismo, nunca lo había oído hablar así.-

"Encargemos"? Ya me retire de FOX-HOUND ya no tengo porque acatar ordenes tuyas o de nadie mas- Se llevo las manos detrás de la espalda y miro el techo desnudo y frío de la habitación

–Obedecerás estas órdenes... Lo sé-

No pude responder a esas aseveraciones, esta vez Roy parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, así que solo pude guardar silencio.

–Snake, escucha... Todo comenzó hace 5 horas. Un grupo armado tomo las instalaciones militares de una planta de desmantelacion nuclear en la isla de Shadow Moses, en las costas de Alaska-

-Que grupo?-

No podía creer lo que decía. Que grupo? A mi que rayos me importa que maldito grupo era o quien estaba detrás de esto pero no pude evitar hacer esa estupida pregunta.

-Next Generation Especial Forces Unit, ellos han hecho ya sus demandas a la Casa Blanca, y han amenazado con lanzar un ataque nuclear si sus demandas no se cumplen 24 horas-

-Disculpe- A mi costado, apareció la silueta de una mujer de edad media, tenia algunos rasgos orientales o japoneses.

–Quien eres tu?- Pregunte; y, al darse cuenta Roy, empezó con las inevitables presentaciones de rutina.

-La Doctora Naomi Hunter jefa del departamento medico de FOX-HOUND- La Doc no dijo una sola palabra, acomodo su botiquín medico y preparaba algunos instrumentos, yo me encontraba totalmente desnudo, pero ella, siquiera se inmuto.

-Y... A que se debe su visita doc? No me siento enfermo- Mientras se colocaba un par de guantes esterilizados me miro.

-No sabia que el famoso Solid Snake tuviera sentido del humor-

-Yo tampoco- Dirigí una mirada a Roy, como intentando preguntarle sin palabras de que se trataba todo esto y creo que la Doc lo noto.

-Mi única tarea consiste en insertar las Nanomaquinas dentro de su cuerpo-

"Nanomaquinas" ya había escuchado hablar de eso, se trataba de una nueva tecnología militar que hace quien sabe cuantas cosas, la verdad, no me importaba, ella se inclino un poco y me pincho con una aguja en el brazo derecho Sin ánimos doble el brazo una ves que termino.

–Para que es la inyección?-

-Que sucede? No te agradan las inyecciones?- Se rió secamente.

-Snake, presta atención... Tu misión consta de dos objetivos. 1: Localizar y rescatar a los rehenes que están en la base, el Presidente de ArmsTech Kenneth Baker y el jefe D.A.R.P.A. Donald Anderson. 2: Investigar y reportar si los terroristas tienen la capacidad de lanzar un ataque nuclear, si pueden, detenerlos. Por el momento es lo único... Preguntas?-

-Preguntas? Ni siquiera he dicho que acepto esta maldita misión- Apague el cigarrillo en una bandeja.

-Solo espera a escuchar un poco más...- Se sentó a un lado de mí y entrelazo las manos, creo que no tenía muchas opciones. Verdad?


	4. La mision

La Misión

Dado que parecía que no tenía de donde escoger, me hice a la idea y me acomode lo mejor que pude en el camastro, escucharía al Coronel.

–Háblame de la Planta de Desmantelacion Nuclear- Roy inmediatamente se presto y comenzó hablar.

–La Planta de Desmantelacion Nuclear es una base fortificada con un gran complejo de niveles subterráneos, aun con nuestro mas avanzado equipo de inteligencia no podemos saber que es lo que pasa ahí adentro-

-Cual será el método de infiltración?- Comencé a acaparar la idea de esta "misión" además, después de haber desertado de FOX-HOUND no había mucho que pudiese alegar en mi favor.

-Por medio de aproximación submarina, después, serás lanzado en un SDV (Swiming Delivery V) a unas cuantas millas, dado que la base cuenta con detectores sonares, serian capaces de escuchar nuestras propelas del sub., una ves que estés lo mas cerca, te desharás de el y de ahí... Tendrás que nadar hasta la planta de tratamiento- Esto se ponía cada vez mejor.

-Déjame ver si te entendí: Quieres que nade por las congeladas aguas de Alaska, aguas que están muy por debajo de los 0 centígrados, me infiltre en una base militar subterránea y reforzada, rescatar a dos malditos tipos que quien sabe que diablos hacían ahí, investigar en las entrañas del complejo para ver si tienen de casualidad un par de misiles nucleares y, de paso, si las tienen, buscar la manera de evitar que estos idiotas lancen su juguetito. Es eso correcto?-Roy asintió con la cabeza, al parecer, no había notado mi sarcasmo, o lo ignoro.

–No te preocupes, ese traje representa la tecnología más avanzada en cuanto a material poli-térmico se refiere, además de contar con capas de blindaje especial que son muy resistentes y ligeras... La base abarca toda la isla, así que te daré instrucciones cuando llegues ahí por medio del CODEC-

Repentinamente, la Doc le dijo unas palabras a Roy y salio del lugar, fue entonces que aproveche para hablar un poco con Campbell.

-Coronel, creí que te habías retirado. Porque estas aquí?-

Tome de nuevo un cigarrillo mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Roy, esto iba a ser interesante. Guardo unos segundos de silencio hasta que finalmente me miro y comenzó a hablar

–Porque no hay mucha gente que conozca al único tipo que puede sacarnos de este aprieto tan bien como yo, además... Soy un hombre viejo, y no sé hacer nada mas, creo que aun así adoro estar en el campo de batalla- Eso era una increíble mentira, nunca imagine que Roy usase una excusa tan patética.

–Eres un mal mentiroso Roy, dime la verdadera razón de porque estas aquí- Volteo la mirada y tomo mucho aire, en ese momento sabia que tenia la razón, no estaba siendo completamente honesto con migo.

-Esta bien Snake, lo siento... Seré franco con tigo...- El semblante de Roy parecía venirse abajo, aun con toda esa imponencia que siempre presentaba; en este momento parecía mas bien un hombre desesperanzado, acabado.

–Veras, uno de los prisioneros en esa base es una persona muy querida para mi- Ahora si sonaba mas como a una verdad.

–Quien podría ser?-

-Mi sobrina Meryl- Saco de su chaqueta una fotografía y me la entrego.

–Ella fue capturada en medio de la revuelta de Shadow Moses- Le regrese la foto.

–Se parece a ti-

Roy tomo la fotografía y la miro detenidamente, sus ojos revelaban la preocupación que sentía.

–Es la hija de mi hermano, él murió en la Guerra del Golfo así que... He cuidado de ella desde entonces- En este momento Roy decía la verdad, de eso no me cabía la menor duda.

-Que hacia ella en ese lugar?- Esto me parecía muy extraño.

–Muchos soldados fueron reportados como "faltantes" ese día, y ella, fue llamada al sitio justo antes de la revuelta

–así que es por eso que estas aquí- Él no dejaba de caminar a lo largo de la habitación, de aquí para allá, no podía estar tranquilo ni un solo segundo, aun así, creo que lo comprendía.

–Ahora estoy retirado además... Solo soy un hombre viejo Snake y soy tu amigo-

-Amigo? Desde cuando somos amigos?- Ese fue un golpe bajo por parte de Campbell, creo que fue un intento por su parte para familiarizarme con la situación e involucrarme directamente en esto, aun así, fue un golpe bajo.

–He pensado que éramos amigos desde la caída de Zanzíbar- Al escuchar esas palabras, numerosos recuerdos muy dolorosos se dibujaron en mi mente pero Roy era la única persona en este momento en la que confiaba plenamente, no recuerdo, por mas que lo intento, no recuerdo ninguna otra persona que me haya dicho "amigo", justo como lo había hecho él en esos instantes

. –Con mi personalidad, no tengo muchos amigos...-

-Es por eso que confió en ti Snake... Eso te hace humano- Hubo una pauta envuelta en el silencio de muerte en el aire.

-Por favor Snake, tienes que salvar a Meryl-

Él no parecía estar dándome una orden, sonó mas bien a una petición de un hombre que haría cualquier cosa por su ser querido, creo que me ablando el corazón y asentí con la cabeza.

–Esta bien pero tengo dos condiciones 1: No mas secretos entre nosotros Coronel y 2 : Solamente aceptare ordenes tuyas y de nadie mas, así que nada de charlas tras bambalinas. De acuerdo?-

Campbell parecía mucho mas repuesto ahora, el color le volvió a la piel, o al menos, eso me pareció

. –De acuerdo Snake pero... Yo ya no soy ningún "Coronel" solo soy un viejo caballo de guerra con un puesto en esta misión completamente meritorio, solo soy un civil mas así que no tienes porque llamarme Coronel- En ese momento se retiro la boina de la cabeza y la miro, casi con melancolía en los ojos hasta que finalmente la apretó entre sus manos.

-Esta bien... Coronel- Nos miramos a los ojos cada quien, aun sin palabras sabíamos de lo que estábamos hablando y en el rostro de ambos se dibujo una ligera, casi imperceptible sonrisa de dos viejos compañeros de tantas batallas.

Después de eso, entro de nuevo la Doctora y Roy se coloco de inmediato la boina en el lugar al que pertenece y por mi parte creo que solté una leve risa mientras agitaba la cabeza.

La doctora se quedo paralizada y nos miro a los dos con mucha extrañeza, pero de inmediato dejo eso a un lado y se paro junto a Campbell.

-Y usted Doc, para quien trabaja?- Roy se puso entre los dos y comenzó a hablar, parecía estar muy necio a ser el centro de atención.

–La Doctora Naomi es la jefa del Departamento Medico de FOX-HOUND, no hay nadie allá afuera que sepa mas acerca de ellos- Detestaba que Campbell pusiera palabras en la boca de las personas, así que hice una pregunta que estaba seguro que él no podría responder.

–De cualquier forma, que era esa inyección?- Se paro frente a mi y abrazo un porta papeles y la expresión de su rostro cambio, parecía estar muy orgullosa de lo que decía.

–Nanomaquinas- Ya había escuchado hablar de eso, se trataba de una nueva tecnología militar que hace quien sabe cuantas cosas, la verdad, no me importaba, pero ella se empeño en profundizar en el asunto.

-Estas Nanomaquinas contienen composiciones químicas que lo prevendrán de la hipotermia, haciendo su cuerpo mas resistente a las bajas temperaturas a las que estará expuesto, evitando que su sangre y otros fluidos se congelen, además de controlar el fluido de Adrenalina en su cuerpo, nutrir y alimentar su organismo con los minerales necesarios, azúcar, carbohidratos y algunos Nootropicos-

-Nooque?- No tenia ni idea de que estaba hablando, solo quería distraerme un poco.

-Nootropicos, es una droga que mantiene trabajando sus funciones mentales en alerta correctamente por 12 horas continuas, suprimiendo de manera satisfactoria el sueño manteniendo su estado físico al máximo, aumentando sus sentidos de manera que pueda escuchar y ver con mayor claridad.

También lo proveerá del CODEC para la comunicación con el centro de mando, el CODEC esta directamente controlado por las Nanomaquinas, estas se encargaran de enviar y recibir la señal transmitiendo como si fuese un radio normal, solo que con mayor nitidez y mayor discreción, ya que al entrar una llamada, sentirá una ligera vibración detrás de su oreja haciéndolo a usted el único en poder escuchar la conversación y hablar por CODEC y... Básicamente, eso hacen las Nanomaquinas-

-Básicamente?- Creo que me pregunte mas a mi mismo que a la doc.

Repentinamente, se creo un silencio incomodo, nos mirábamos los rostros y no decíamos nada, supongo que no teníamos nada que decir además, con Naomi allí, no me sentía en la mejor posición para continuar hablando con Campbell, pero este, reanudo los detalles de la misión, creo que lo hizo mas por la presión del tiempo que por gusto propio.

-Los rehenes se encuentran en algún lugar de la base, por lo que sabemos, los tienen separados, por desgracia el único apoyo que podemos darte por el momento es vía CODEC, fuera de eso te las arreglaras como puedas, como siempre-

Ese "como siempre" no me gusto en lo absoluto, me recordó viejas experiencias y penurias de otros días y, "como siempre" era difícil.

–El jefe D.A.R.P.A. y el Presidente de ArmsTech... Que hacían esos dos en una planta de tratamiento de cabezas nucleares?-

-Ellos estaban participando en alguna clase de ejercicio ultra-secreto, y fueron tomados rehenes durante el levantamiento de los terroristas- Esos dos si que eran peces gordos, por lo cual esta misión comenzaba a oler mal.

–Dime Coronel, en verdad pueden lanzar un arma nuclear?-

-Me temo que si Snake, todo el equipo y armamento nuclear de nuestra nación es marcado y sellado con un numero serial el cual nos ha sido proporcionado por ellos y me temo... Que es legítimo, el departamento de defensa lo ha confirmado-

-Y exactamente que es lo que están demandando?-

-Los restos de una persona-

-Los restos de una persona? Para que quieren ellos los restos de alguien?- El asunto comenzaba a agraviarse, y sabia que esto se pondría aun mas interesante.

–Para ser mas especifico, muestras celulares. Los necesitan, esta unidad Next Generation Especial Forces ha sido "fortalecida" a base de terapia genética. Estoy seguro de que habrás escuchado acerca del Proyecto del Genoma Humano, desde hace algún tiempo ellos lo han estado estudiando y casi han completado el esquema. Se basan en investigaciones del gobierno, y han descubierto que existen varias aplicaciones de este "mapa" en orden de crear soldados superiores- Tome un cigarrillo y trataba de digerir todo lo que estaba escuchando, me parecía ridículo.

–Hay genes que hacen eso?-

Naomi dio un paso al frente.

–Yo explicare esto. –

–Gracias a la terapia genética es posible identificar aquellos genes que son susceptibles a la enfermedad, gracias a esto se puede localizar y suplantar esos genes por otros que pueden ser benéficos, como resistencia al cáncer por mencionar un ejemplo, es decir, podemos remover esos genes "inútiles" y suplantarlos por genes a nuestro antojo, pero para este objetivo, es indispensable estudiar e identificar esos genes denominados "Genes de Soldado"

- Era mas de lo que quería escuchar. –

–Quieres decir que pueden manipular el genoma humano, retirando genes que no sirven para nada y de la misma forma colocar otros según lo deseen?-

-Así es, pero para hacer eso, se necesita estudiar el mapa genético del mas grande soldado- Ella parecía estar emocionada con lo que decía, por un minuto hasta creí que un brillo resplandecía en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía un mal presentimiento

–El mas grande soldado?...- Me interrumpió de súbito e incluso alzo la voz.

–El más grande guerrero del siglo XX-

-No querrás decir...- Por segunda vez, cosa que no soporto, me interrumpió.

–Big Boss...-


	5. Liquid Snake

Liquid Snake

-De que diablos se trata todo esto Coronel?!- Sin pensarlo, me levante del camastro cerrando los puños con fuerza y mirando a Roy justamente en los ojos, estaba decidido a sacarles toda la verdad de una buena vez.

–Big Boss! Recuperaron su cadáver?!- Note como la doctora se giro levemente, de inmediato, Campbell tomo el traje polimeroalgo y me lo entrego, recordé entonces que la doctora estaba en el lugar así que, me senté de nuevo y tome un poco de aire, esta situación se estaba saliendo de control.

-Calma Snake, después de la caída de Zanzíbar, el gobierno limpio lo zona. Encubrieron los eventos y fueron capaces de recuperar su cuerpo. Desde entonces, se creo una división especial para estudiar los restos de Big Boss- Sentí una necesidad terrible por un cigarrillo pero esta vez, me abstuve.

-Hemos estado trabajando fervientemente tratando de descubrir los genes responsables de sus increíbles habilidades en el campo de batalla. Hasta el momento se han descubierto en él 60 de los llamados "Genes del Soldado" Su información genética es un tesoro invaluable para la humanidad- Esto ultimo, lo dijo la doc con la voz un tanto apagada.

-Tesoro para la milicia querrás decir- La doctora Naomi, continuo hablando

-Su cuerpo fue gravemente quemado, pero somos capaces de restablecer por completo la información de su DNA basándonos en uno solo de sus cabellos- Parecía orgullosa de poder decir tales palabras.

-Entonces, si logran completar el mapa de Big Boss, transplantaran sus genes a otros soldados?-

-Así es, y eso es posible gracias a un proceso que descubrí por medio de la localización genética. Veras, los mejores soldados no se convierten en lo que son solo en base a entrenamiento o experiencia en el campo de batalla. Se ha comprobado que muchas de estas habilidades son mucho mas fuertes y efectivas si son heredadas- Campbell dio un paso al frente e interrumpió a Naomi.

- creo que Roy al igual que yo, sabia que si dejaba hablar mas a la doc. ella se tomaría las 16 horas de la misión explicándonos las increíbles ventajas de los malditos genes de Big Boss.

-Snake, no podemos entregarles su cuerpo- Encendí un cigarrillo, Roy tenia razón.

-Pero como es posible que un grupo antiterrorista se revelara por completo?-

-Ellos la consideran una "Revolución" Debido a que todos ellos fueron tratados bajo las misma terapia genética, se consideran mas que hermanos, viendo la unidad como su única familia-

-De cualquier forma, si esta es una armada regular. Que no se debe aplicar periódicamente un estudio psicológico a todos ellos?-

-Según sus archivos, todos y cada uno obtuvieron las mas altas calificaciones en las pruebas psicológicas. Parecían soldados patrióticos normales- Mientas Roy y yo nos entendíamos, la doc se acomodo por ahí en un rincón oscuro cruzándose de brazos y escuchando toda la platica.

-Y todos participaron en el levantamiento?-

-No, muchos soldados no se presentaron el día del ejercicio, así que es por eso que hubo un llamado de sustitución de soldados. Se dieron reportes de que esta unidad había estado actuando extrañamente, revisando archivos clasificados, mas específicamente, archivos de los "Genes de Soldado" comenzando así sus propias investigaciones y experimentos-

-Pueden hacer eso aun sin ti?- Voltee la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Naomi.

-Bueno, nuestro proceso de ingeniería genética es casi automatizado por completo, además, todos son unos genios con un IQ de 180- El Coronel se hecho las manos a los bolsillos, dirigió la mirada a Naomi, y creo yo, sin pensarlo, comenzó a hablar.

-Y si me lo preguntas, esta tan aclamada Special Forces Unit Next Generation, debería ser llamados "Soldados Simulados" ninguno tiene experiencia real de batalla ya que han sido entrenados por RV- En ese momento, la doctora Naomi salio del pequeño rincón y se coloco bajo la luz de la única lámpara en el lugar dejándola ver como una especie de fantasma, adornada especialmente por la mirada tan amenazadora que le dio al Coronel.

-No olviden que han sido fortalecidos con terapia genética y eso es algo que los convierte en excelentes soldados. No seas descuidado solo porque no tienen experiencia, tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte además de esa Unidad-

Inmediatamente después, se giro y me dio la espalda.

-De que diablos estas hablando? Coronel, que quiso decir?!-

-Lo que la doctora Naomi quiso decir es que Next Generation Specal Forces no es lo único por lo que debes preocuparte, ya que esa unidad no es el problema, si no quien esta al mando de ellos-

Estábamos llegando al final de la historia, por fin sabría quien era el responsable de los actos terroristas.

– High Tech Special Forces Unit FOX-HOUND, tu antigua unidad y la unidad de la que alguna ves yo era el comandante-

-De alguna manera, no sé porque no me sorprendió, en efecto era algo que no me esperaba pero, este golpe terrorista era obvio que era hecho por profesionales y locos. Y quien mejor que FOX-HOUND para encajar en el perfil?

-El grupo de la más alta Elite que combina poder, inteligencia táctica y experiencia. Cada parte de FOX es tan buena o mejor aun de cuando yo estaba al mando- No entiendo la razón pero, por algún motivo el cual no puedo describir, estaba feliz por saber que F.H. estaba detrás de todo esto, siempre odie la maldita unidad así que, esta era mi oportunidad de acabarla, con una mirada maliciosa observe los rostros de cada uno de los integrantes de la unidad.

–Así que aun andan rondando... Quienes son los integrantes Coronel?-

-Los miembros de FOX-HOUND son seis, Psycho Mantis, ex-miembro de la CIA con poderes y habilidades psíquicas y de telekinesis. Sniper Wolf la bella y mortal francotiradora, puede permanecer por días, inclusive semanas acechando a su presa. Decoy Octopus, maestro del disfraz. Vulcan Raven gigante y shaman, increíble resistencia y fuerza física, capaz de soportar temperaturas tan bajas como las de los fríos suelos de Alaska sin siquiera estornudar.

Y Revolver Ocelot, amante de las películas del Viejo Oeste, experto en interrogación y un formidable pistolero-

Roy me entrego las carpetas correspondientes de cada uno de ellos, mire el archivo de todos ellos y no me parecía nada extraordinario, FOX-HOUND siempre estuvo lleno de tipos raros así que, esto no era nada nuevo.

-Y finalmente al mando de ellos... Líder del Escuadrón FOX-HOUND Liquid Snake- Como era costumbre, el Coronel dejaba lo mejor para el ultimo. Esto si que me tomo por sorpresa.

–Liquid Snake?-

-Así es, y tú eres la única persona que puede contra él- Hice caso omiso de las palabras de Campbell.

-Dime que sabes-

-Los detalles son pocos acerca de este hombre, la única persona que lleva el mismo nombre clave que tu. Peleo en la Guerra del Golfo a muy corta edad. Su trabajo era localizar y destruir plataformas de lanzamiento de misiles SCUD. Creo que tú estuviste en esa situación... No te infiltraste en el medio oriente con un comando de Boinas Verdes?- Sin quererlo, recordé muchas cosas de aquella época, el sol inclemente y la tierra seca, aquello era el infierno, yo era muy joven apenas.

-Era tan solo un niño en ese entonces-

-La información acerca de él es escasa, pero se sabe que trabajo como espía para la S.I.S.-

-Trabajo como espía para Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto?-

-Así es pero nunca se presento en Century House, además, fue capturado y hecho prisionero de guerra en Irak, y se le perdió el rastro por muchos años. Después de que abandonaste la unidad, fue rescatado y hecho miembro de FOX-HOUND-

-Para esas fechas en las que salí, creí que ya no su usaban mas los nombres en clave-

-No conozco su nombre real, de hecho, esa información es tan altamente clasificada, que ni siquiera yo tengo acceso a ella... Aquí hay una foto- Después de entregármela, se cruzo de brazos y guardo silencio. Cuando mire la fotografía quede atónito, no pude pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Bastante sorprendente eh?- Se suponía que este era "Liquid Snake"? Por más que lo intentaba, no dejaba de pensar que era yo el de la fotografía. Campbell me retiro el retrato, la miro y después me hecho un vistazo a mi.

-Excepto por el color de piel, ustedes son exactamente iguales-

-Tengo un gemelo?- Deje caer los brazos entre mis rodillas y deje caer mis hombros-

-Es por esto en verdad te necesitamos para esta misión...-

La voz de Naomi atravesó la habitación por completo cuando interrumpió a Roy.

-Tu eres el único que puede derrotarlo- Es la segunda vez que escuchaba eso este día, pues quien diablos se supone que es este famoso Liquid Snake?

-Pero ahora que te conozco, veo algo en ti... Algo diferente, algo que él no tiene. Puedo verlo en tus ojos- Mientras decía esto la doctora, supongo que me miraba detenidamente, no quise voltear a verla.

-Porque eso no me hace sentir mejor?- Sin moverme demasiado, asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, dándole la señal a Campbell de que estaba listo, después de eso, Roy pidió a Naomi que lo acompañase, él se dio cuenta de que necesitaba unos pocos minutos para esta a solas. Pero antes de que saliera la Doc.

-Doc. Necesito que me preste sus tijeras- Se dio la vuelta por completo y me miro.

-Para que las necesita?- Preguntaba al tiempo que sacaba de entre sus pertenencias las mencionadas tijeras.-

-No te preocupes, solo quiero arreglarme un poco... No me gustaría ser confundido con el maldito líder de los terroristas- Me entrego las tijeras y segundos después, los dos salieron.

Tome las tijeras con ambas manos y las observaba detenidamente, tomaba un poco de aire, y acto seguido, comencé a cortarme el cabello mirando como los mechones caían al suelo irremediablemente, en el lugar había un espejo el cual utilice, recuerdo que intentaba no mirarme a los ojos, no quería verme siquiera el rostro. Y yo sabia porque pero... No quería aceptarlo.

Una vez que termine de cortarme el cabello, comencé a vestirme y no pensaba en nada, mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco, para cuando había terminado, me coloque frente a la escotilla y tome la manija al cual apreté con toda la fuerza que tengo, después de unos segundos, abrí la puerta mirando como el Campbell estaba ahí parado, esperándome.

-Estas listo Snake?-

-Listo... Coronel-


	6. El Comienzo de todo

Siempre creí que la vida no era más que un inmenso montón de basura, y cosas como esta, solo venían a reforzar mis creencias.

La vida apesta.Mientras Roy y yo caminábamos por los estrechos pasillos del sub. cada tipo que se cruzaba en nuestro camino saludaba al Coronel con respeto, con admiración. No cabía duda que, aunque retirado, el Coronel era respetado en cualquier lugar al que se presentaba.

Basura.

Al llegar al puente, Campbell y el capitán cuyo nombre no recuerdo se saludaron y posteriormente hacían los ajustes necesarios, parecía que estábamos en el punto exacto, mientras ellos hablaban, yo me hice el distraído mirando un monitor y viendo a los buenos soldaditos de plomo hacer su

trabajo, era divertido.

Mientras tanto, con la mirada intentaba localizar a la doc. no lograba verla por ningún lado, quizás estaría ocupada en asuntos de mayor importancia.

El Coronel y el Capitán parecían demasiado distraídos, así que aproveche el momento y le hable a uno de los soldados del lugar, después de ponerle una mano al hombro, le hice una pequeña petición, el tipo se limito a estudiarme con la mirada y después se retiro y regreso en 3 o 4 minutos con lo que le había pedido, me gustan los soldaditos como este tipo, de esos que acatan las ordenes sin una sola pregunta, me entrego unos cigarrillos y un encendedor a prueba de agua, quizás la vida no era tan mala después de todo.

Me embolse como pude el paquete sin que Roy se diese cuenta, ahora si, estaba totalmente listo para lo que fuera.

-Snake, es hora- Campbell se me adelanto y yo lo seguía a grandes pasos.

Llegamos finalmente al cuarto de torpedos y había un vehículo listo y esperando, creo que era mi medio de transporte. Un par de sujetos en el lugar me entregaron un equipo de buceo el cual me puse sin preguntar. Ahora que lo pienso, no había mucha diferencia entre aquel "soldadito" y yo.

Cuando al fin estaba vestido para la ocasión Roy comenzó a hablar.

-Una vez que te aproximes lo suficiente a la planta, deshazte del vehículo y nada de ahí en adelante... Sé que no será fácil Snake, pero solo tu puedes hacerlo- Me estaba cansando de que la gente pusiera tanta fe en mi, no me gusta, no soy la clase de gente en la que se debería de depositar tanta confianza. Sin importar lo que dijera Roy, me metí en el mini torpedo acomodándome de mala gana, aun no salía del maldito sub. y ya quería que terminase todo este inútil juego.

-Una vez que entres en la planta, estableceremos comunicación por medio del CODEC. Se preparo una distracción para el momento de tu llegada, te informare como van las cosas cuando llegues ahí.

Mi frecuencia es 140.85 Mucha suerte... Snake- Se paro derecho, erguido y extendió su mano y la

coloco en la frente, un clásico saludo militar. Campbell fue lo último que observe después de que cerraran la puerta del vehículo.

Una vez dentro, cerré los ojos un segundo y sentía como se estremecía el ataúd de metal en que me habían metido, estaba a la espera del momento en que seria lanzado, estaba a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento, hasta que finalmente, una luz roja resplandeció en el interior después de eso, el vehículo fue disparado.

En el panel de control no se podía distinguir otra cosa más que miles y miles de burbujas seguidas por una increíble oscuridad, en el momento en el que salí del sub. sabía que estaba solo en esto...

Así que prendí de inmediato las cámaras de infravision para ver por donde rayos me dirigía, me fue de gran ayuda la ilustración de un mapa me indicaba la ruta a seguir, no fue difícil.

Mientras me aproximaba por las pequeñas grietas submarinas, divise en el monitor censores, censores láser que estaban por todo el lugar, así que dispuse abandonar el vehículo ya que seria casi imposible pasar por ahí.

La diminuta compuerta del SDV se separo y el compartimiento en el que viajaba se inundo rápidamente, fue la salir de esa lata de sardinas que note de inmediato el inmenso frío de las aguas de Alaska, pero no podía detenerme ahora.

Nade lo mas rápido que pude recordando las formaciones rocosas que vi en la pantalla usándolas como guía para encontrar la planta de

tratamiento, solo me tomo 3 minutos llegar ahí.

El lugar era inconfundible, aguas negras y, supongo, mal olientes, el lugar estaba ligeramente iluminado por algunas lámparas al final del túnel, definitivamente, había encontrado la planta.

Nadando con cautela, me aproxime a uno de las maquinarias de tratamiento, me pareció que el lugar estaba completamente vació, como suelen estar los lugares como este. Trepe sin mayor problema por una de esas maquinas y observe detenidamente el lugar y me preste a comunicarme con Campbell.

-Coronel aquí Snake, puedes oírme?- Aun cuando parecía un lugar desierto, no podía arriesgarme, e intentaba hablar con voz muy baja.

-Alto y claro Snake. Cual es la situación?-

-Parece que la única forma de salir es por medio del elevador al final de la planta- Instantes después de haber dicho eso, como por arte de magia aparece la figura de un guardia quien cruzo por en medio del complejo.

-Entonces utiliza el elevador y, aunque esta demás decirlo, que nadie te vea. Cuando estés en la parte superior comunícate de nuevo. Mucho cuidado Snake- Campbell cortó la llamada, y aunque por un instante había tenido la necesidad de informarle sobre el guardia, me pareció irrelevante.

A quien diablos le importaba?

Con cautela, me aproxime sin que el guarda notase en lo mas mínimo mi presencia en el lugar y, una vez que me aproxime lo suficiente para estudiar sus movimientos, me di cuanta de lo que estaba pasando. El maldito "guardia" dejo su arma a un costado de unas cajas, se sentó en ellas y después se hecho para atrás acostándose holgazanamente, que tipo.

En verdad me hubiese gustado mucho que la doc estuviera ahí con migo para que observase a sus "Soldados Fortalecidos" con terapia genética. El muy idiota había bajado aquí para tomar una siesta, como dije, que tipo.

Moverse en silencio, utilizar las sombras, hacer buen uso del lado ciego del enemigo, parecía que no había olvidado las principales reglas. Mientras ponía en practica mis oxidadas habilidades, logre ponerme justo detrás de las cajas donde el guardia reforzado genéticamente tomaba un descanso sin que él siquiera se diese cuenta.

De un solo y rápido movimiento, lo tome por el cuello y lo ahorque, estoy seguro que nadie lo notaria.

Arrastraba rápidamente el cuerpo del pobre soldado y lo oculte de la mejor manera que me fue posible entre algunos barriles del lugar. Observe su cuerpo retorcido por el lugar tan incomodo en el que lo había colocado, me di cuenta de inmediato que había vuelto al mismo infierno del cual había pretendido escapar hace tiempo.

Pero no me podía permitir reflexionar sobre esas cosas en este momento, ya estaba aquí y nada en el maldito mundo iba a cambiar eso.

Presione el botón del elevador esperando salir del lugar rápidamente, este, no tardo en bajar y me metí en el apenas había tocado el suelo y emprendí mi marcha a la parte frontal de la base.

Como aun llevaba puesto mi traje de buzo, me despoje de el lentamente y saque de mis bolsillos un trozo de tela maltratado, y me lo coloque en la frente.

Cuando alcanzamos la superficie, lo primero que me recibió fue el aire congelado de Alaska, me golpeo directo en el rostro. Si las Nanomaquinas no me mantenían despierto, el frió lo haría sin ningún problema.

La parte frontal de la base parecía estar un poco más lejos, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Eso me daba la ventaja para revisar la mejor ruta por el momento. Antes de salir del elevador, me asegure de presionar el botón del sótano para hacer que regresara a la planta.

Veía como el elevador bajaba lentamente, tome un poco de aire gélido y dispuse de avanzar rápida, sigilosamente por medio de ese desierto de nieve y frió que se levantaba al frente en la distancia.

Después de abandonar el elevador, me refugie detrás de de unas cajas mal apiladas y me apresure a llamar a Campbell, es el único con información sobre este lugar.

-Aquí Snake, Coronel, estoy justo frente a la base-

-Te tomo algún tiempo, creo que el tiempo y la edad te han oxidado un poco eh Snake?-

-No hay de que preocuparse, ha pasado algún tiempo si, pero aun recuerdo como hacer el trabajo-

Mientras intentaba recordar como pasar por entre docenas de guardias armados la voz de Naomi se escucho de la nada.

-Como te sientes con el traje especial?-

-Esta seco y conserva mi temperatura corporal bien, supongo. Aunque es un poco difícil moverse- Naomi hablo con la única voz que tiene, tajante y fría.

-Acostúmbrate, gracias a ese traje es que sigues vivo, ya que te previno de la hipotermia, esto es Alaska, tú sabes-

-Calma doc, de no haber sido por el traje y por esa inyección tuya, me hubiese convertido en un cubito de hielo ya hace algún tiempo. Díganme, como va la distracción allá afuera?- Naomi dejo la comunicación y Roy comenzó a hablar.

-Dos F-16 salieron de la base de Galena, el radar de los terroristas ya debe haberlos detectado para estos momentos- Mientras escuchaba al Coronel, eché un vistazo rápido por la esquina de una de las cajas.Y lo primero que note fue un helicóptero con los motores encendidos y listos para partir, Roy tenia razón.

-Coronel, ese es un Hind-D. Parece que esta listo para partir pero, que hace un helicóptero de guerra Ruso aquí?- Campbell no se preocupo ni un poco por ello.

-No lo sé Snake pero parece que llamamos su atención, es momento de que te infiltres sin ser notado- El Hind-D despego dejando detrás de él una estela de nieve blanca.

-Wow.. Debe ser una locura volar uno de esos en medio de esta tormenta- Se escucho una voz muy femenina en el radio. Una que no había escuchado antes en el sub. solamente conocía la voz de y Naomi y de Campbell.

-Quien esta ahí?-

-OH! Lo siento, creo que a ustedes dos no los había presentado. Te presento a Mei Ling. Fue enviada a esta misión como la especialista operativa en procesamiento de datos. Ella fue quien invento el CODEC que ahora usas así como el sistema de localización satelital- Roy, siempre guardando todo para el último momento.Estaba imaginando que otras cosas me tendría guardadas el Coronel, pero la voz de Mei me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Es un placer en conocerlo, Snake. Es todo un honor hablar con una leyenda viviente como lo es usted-

No respondí. ...

No me considero tal cosa.

Después de unos pocos segundos de guardar silencio, ella nuevamente hablo.

-Que sucede?-

-Nada... Simplemente no esperaba que una diseñadora de tecnología militar de clase mundial tuviese una voz tan... Linda- En verdad me agradaba su voz.

-Solo me esta halagando-

-No, hablo en serio. Al menos ahora sé que no me aburriré durante las próximas 18 horas-

-OH vamos! No puedo creer que este siendo alagada por el famoso Solid Snake. Estoy sorprendida que sea tan franco, sobre todo tratándose de un asesino entrenado- Me gustaba oír su voz.

-Parece que los dos tenemos mucho que aprender el uno del otro-

-así parece. Y estoy decidida a conocer más del hombre detrás de la leyenda- Por desgracia, el Coronel interrumpió nuestra pequeña charla, gustoso hubiese pasado las 18 horas de la misión hablando con Mei Ling.

-Primero quiero que localices al Jefe DARPA y consigas información sobre los terroristas y las armas nucleares a su disposición, si es que aun sigue vivo. Una vez que lo logres, comunícate. Si necesitas ayuda llámanos por el CODEC-

-Entonces les llamare si me siento solo-

-Compórtate Snake, nosotros somos tu soporte, llama si necesitas ayuda o información, aunque no podamos hacer mucho desde aquí, el factor anímico es un factor muy importante- Naomi de nuevo y su tecnicismo científico. Segundos después, Mei se unió a la platica "familiar"

-Yo también estoy para ayudarle Snake. Aunque mi trabajo solo es procesar los datos que recibo a través del CODEC guardando la información más importante de la misión quiero ayudar en lo más que pueda. Mi frecuencia es 140.96- No sé porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que esa seria la frecuencia que mas usaría de ahora en adelante.

-No olvides Snake, a excepción de tus binoculares, estas totalmente desnudo frente a ellos- Roy, siempre dándome ánimos.

-Lo sé, primero la doc me osculta por completo y me mandan en un trajecito espacial sin armas ni nada. Imaginate tu en esta posición- Como lo imagine, ella no guardo silencio, no es de la clase de chicas que se guarden lo que piensan.

-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, si logras volver en una pieza quizás pueda permitir que me oscultes tu a mi-

-Te atendrás a las consecuencias doc. Y por cierto, lamento decepcionarte pero logre contrabandear mis tabacos y traerlos con migo- La doc no dijo nada, creo que no tenia nada que decir, pero Mei, por suerte, interfirió en la platica.

-Cigarrillos? Como van a ayudarte unos cigarrillos para la misión?- Reacomode la cajetilla debajo de mi chaleco. -Uno nunca sabe pequeña... uno nunca sabe-

MIentras escuchaba las voces de todos ellos, me di cuenta de que la guardia se había dispersado por completo después de pocos minutos de que despegara el Hind. así que aproveche y corrí por el campo de nieve refugiándome esta vez detrás de un montículo nevado mientras Roy me daba las ultimas instrucciones.

-Según los planos, debe haber cerca una entrada frontal, pero obviamente no es la mejor opción, aquí dice que hay un ducto en el primer piso- Use los binoculares para buscar los puntos de referencia que me decía, vi la puerta frontal, tenia razón, no podía solo llegar y tocar para ver si me dejaban entrar.

así que busque el dichoso ducto y lo encontré.

-Ahí esta, pero hay varios guardias al rededor, no puedo alcanzarlo- Espere a que Roy me diera un poco mas de información.

-Aquí dice que también hay uno en el segundo piso de la estructura- Utilice los binoculares pero nunca lo encontré.

-No puedo verlo desde aquí Coronel-

-Pues entonces tendrás que decir cual será la mejor ruta de acceso, de aquí en adelante, estas solo... Cuento con tigo Snake-

Es lo último que dijo Roy antes de que la comunicación se cortase por completo.

Ya no lo escucharía ni a él ni las quejas de Naomi pero sobre todo, la voz de Mei.

Me coloque en cuclillas y mire la base con detenimiento, la misión apenas comenzaba...


	7. Metal Gear

Metal Gear.

Mirando los predecibles movimientos de los diferentes guardias, me trace una ruta a las escaleras que estaban a lo lejos en la parte noreste de la estructura.

Había que recorrer el campo helado delante de mí por la parte lateral derecha del helipuerto. Fue así que decidí ponerme en movimiento de una vez por todas.

Lo mejor que pude hacer fue rodear por toda la periferia del campo hasta llegar a unas formaciones rocosas que bien podrían esconder mi presencia, o al menos eso pensaba.

Minutos después, estaba ya casi frente a las escaleras en cuestión para acceder al segundo piso de la planta, mientras me refugiaba y miraba por una esquina de algunas cajas apiladas en el lugar note una cámara de vigilancia al pie de las dichosas escaleras, arriba un solitario guardia en la cornisa del segundo piso y un par de torretas de vigilancia, vacías por suerte.

Siguiendo detenidamente los pasos y el movimiento de la cámara que era una S.C.G.S. mod. 315 un modelo antiguo, y por lo mismo fácil de evadir, calcule el momento exacto para subir sin ser visto por la cámara mientras el vigía continuaba su ruta.

Apresuradamente subí lo mas rápido que me dejaron mis piernas, tenia que encontrar ese ducto lo mas pronto posible una vez ahí, si es que existía, o de lo contrario aquí mismo acabaría todo.

Cuando corría por el estrecho espacio en busca de mi única posibilidad de entrar a la base, me percate de que el guardia estaba por hacer su ronda de regreso, por suerte, el ducto se hizo visible a un solo paso, me lance boca a bajo alcanzando la ranura en la pared, un agujero metálico frió y oscuro.

Una vez adentro, me arrastre cautelosamente, con mucha calma y tratando de no hacer ruido, pudiendo sentir lo helado del metal. No podía ver mas allá de mis propias narices, solo podía sentir hacia donde me dirigía por medio del tacto con las manos hasta que el final se distinguió una luz a la distancia.

-Rendijas de ventilación- Me dije a mi mismo creyendo que seria mi manera de entrar. Sin embargo, en el momento que me proponía avanzar de nueva cuenta, el sonido característico del CODEC me detuvo.

-Snake, te habla McDonell Miller, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

Miller? Hacia mucho tiempo que no sabia nada de él. Me sorprendió sobre manera escucharlo en ese momento.

-Instructor? Que estas haciendo?-

-Ya no soy Instructor Snake. Me canse de instruir ejercicios militares así que me retire. Abandone la milicia y me mude... Así como tú. De vez en cuando entreno a los jóvenes Scouts de Alaska-

-Enseñando tus habilidades a una nueva generación eh?-

-Así es Snake, pero este no es momento de hablar de ello, sé que estas metido en un gran lío y no pienso quitarte valioso tiempo. Escuche de tu situación por aquí, y pensé que quizás podría ser de alguna ayuda-

"Miller, cuando menos había una segunda persona que me era familiar con quien podría hablar con un poco mas de confianza."

-No hay nadie mas con quien me gustaría compartir una trinchera que con tigo-

-He vivido en Alaska desde hace mucho más tiempo que tu Snake, sé mucho sobre supervivencia en terrenos inhóspitos o difíciles, como lo es Alaska. Si tienes alguna duda sobre la flora o la fauna del lugar solo tienes que llamarme, mi frecuencia es 141.80-

La comunicación por radio termino, no podía decir que estaba feliz o revitalizado por su llamada, pero al menos era una cara familiar.

Mientras pensaba en algunas viejas escenas del entrenamiento de Miller, la luz al frente me hizo recordar en la clase de agujero en la que me había metido, así que continué arrastrándome.

Finalmente alcance la rejilla que iluminaba ligeramente el pequeño túnel, y con un poco de desconfianza di una rápida mirada a través de el. El piso se veía bastante lejano, no podía distinguir desde este ángulo si había guardias, cuantos eran o ni siquiera el lugar desde una buena perspectiva, supuse que tenía que buscar alguna otra manera de bajar.

Recorriendo varios metros mas dentro de esta oscuridad, divise una rejilla mas, esta daba la vista directo a una oficina desolada, había muchos monitores, computadoras y escritorios, todos ellos vacíos, fue así como me anime a intentar salir del túnel y acceder por esta habitación, pero por mas que intente arrancar la reja me fue imposible, estaba al costado derecho y la posición tan incomoda que tenia no me permitía moverme con facilidad, así que lo deje momentáneamente y comencé buscar alguna otra opción.

El tiempo seguía corriendo...

Un poco mas adelante, una tercera y al parecer ultima reja se dibujo en la base del túnel, mire de inmediato por ahí y me di cuenta de que esta daba directamente a un puente en el segundo piso, este se presentaba como mejor opción que la segunda y mucho mejor que la primera. Al parecer no se divisaban guardias en el lugar, tenia que aprovechar el momento y actuar rápido.

Metí los dedos en las ranuras que tenia y, de un movimiento rápido y con fuerza, cedió sin hacer el mayor ruido, creo que era mi día de suerte.

El espacio era suficientemente grande para salir por el, de un movimiento ligero y suave, me deslice y caí sobre el puente. Ya una vez abajo, me oculte detrás de un panel metálico he intentaba buscar centinelas o cámaras o cualquier cosa que pudiese presentarme algún problema.

En el piso superior se alzaban dos cámaras de vigilancia, exactamente del mismo modelo que las exteriores, una fuera de la que; supongo yo, era la oficina que momentos antes había visto, había también otra habitación de este mismo lado del puente cuyo interior no lograba distinguir, la segunda cámara se encontraba vigilando la escalera que conducía al piso inferior y la entrada de alguna otra oficina que no lograba ver desde el túnel justo del otro lado del hangar.

Así mismo, un guardia en la parte baja, rondando por entre un par de tanques Sherman N.G. si no me equivoco frente a la puerta de entrada principal, desde este punto, era todo lo que era capaz de ver.

Las puertas estaban un poco retirado así que saque mis binoculares para apreciar mejor el lugar, la primera habitación, la que vi por el ducto de ventilación tenia marcado Sec. Lv. 2 la segunda estaba abierta y en la oficina mas lejana estaba marcada con el símbolo de Sec. Lv. 1.

El guardia abajo, no parecía ser difícil....

Pase la cámara sin problemas y llegué a la habitación con la puerta abierta, dentro no había mas que cajas apiladas y una cámara, parecía descompuesta, dentro del lugar en uno de los numerosos estantes, se encontraba un cinturón con lo que parecía ser una arma en el, creo que era lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar en este momento, era mejor que estar desarmado.

Aun cuando parecía no haber seguridad, no escatime en gastos y sigilosamente me escabullí alcanzando el fajo y el arma, cuando la tenia en mis manos la revise, era una SOCOM calibre .45 en perfectas condiciones y funcionando, el cargador al máximo y un repuesto mas en el mismo cinturón, a un lado de la SOCOM, había también unos lentes de visión termal con batería completa y en buenas condiciones.

Definitivamente, este era mi día de suerte.

Ajustándome el cinturón y guardando los L.V.T. asome el rostro en busca del guardia, el me daba la espalda por completo y me dio la libertad de correr hasta otro panel de metal, salí de la habitación donde me encontraba y me escondí habidamente detrás del panel que estaba justo en medio del hangar, ahora ya podía ver casi toda el área.

Dos puertas más, una de ellas lo suficientemente grande para el acceso y salida de los tanques, esta era de Sec. Lv. 5 y lo que me pareció ser un almacén del lado derecho de seguridad nivel 2, y en la parte izquierda, un elevador.

Por arte de magia, una llamada llego al CODEC.

-Snake, reporta tu estado- Era Campbell, siempre al tanto de la situación.

-Estoy dentro de la base-

-Los registros y los mapas que tenemos informan que hay celdas en la parte baja, en el primer sótano. Quizás es ahí donde tengan prisioneros a los rehenes, sabemos que hay un elevador, puedes utilizarlo para llegar al sótano y buscar al jefe D.A.R.P.A.-

La comunicación término, fue una plática corta.

Obviamente, decirlo era mas fácil que hacerlo, por fortuna el hangar era extremadamente grande para un solo guardia, supongo que nadie espera que un maldito tipo sea capaz de entrar en este lugar y quizás es por ello que la vigilancia era tan mediocre.

Que equivocados estaban.

Recorrí rápidamente la segunda mitad del puente y sortee fácilmente la cámara de las escaleras, baje al primer piso y me oculte en el costado de un tanque, el guardia se estaba encaminando hacia la puerta de entrada y aproveche el momento sin pensarlo dos veces, alcanzando el elevador y presionando el botón. Para mi buena fortuna el elevador estaba en ese mismo piso.

Antes de que el guardia siquiera lo notara, ya estaba dentro y bajando hacia el sótano.

Cuando las puertas abrieron, deje presionado el botón del piso en el que estaba para evitar que este subiera, nuevamente asome el rostro y vi un pasillo largo y completamente vació, no cámaras no guardias, no se veía un alma, no existía vigilancia en lo absoluto.

No me gustaba nada.

Antes de salir nuevamente sonó el CODEC avisando que una llamada estaba entrando.

-Snake, los datos electrónicos reportan que Donald Anderson esta muy cerca, en algún lugar de esa área. Él fue inyectado con la misma clase de Nanomaquinas que usted y están respondiendo a su frecuencia, por favor, tenga mucho cuidado-

La voz de Mei sonaba tan dulce como siempre, es una lastima que no continuase hablándome, comencé a correr por el pasillo delante de mí y pude ver solo 2 puertas de diferentes niveles, la más baja Lv. 1, pero aun así no podía entrar, la otra Lv. 6 deje eso y continué recorriendo el pasillo el cual en algún momento giraba sobre la izquierda conduciéndome a una pared.

Fin del camino.

Antes de decidir regresar a revisar de nuevo todo el lugar, logre ver una línea de ventilación en el techo, creo que podría arreglármelas para llegar a el. Acomode un par de estantes para alcanzar con mayor facilidad el ducto, en una de las esquinas se ocultaba discretamente una rendija.

Luego de retirarla con un poco de dificultad, me metí en el, ahora estaba nuevamente en un maldito y oscuro agujero.

No recorrí demasiado camino cuando descubrí un acceso a una de las celdas, dentro de esta podía ver a un tipo de color sentado en un camastro sucio y maltratado, creo que había encontrado al jefe D.A.R.P.A. Donald Anderson.

-Qui... Quien esta ahí?- El ruido de la rejilla desprendiéndose de su base hizo que Donald se percatara de mi presencia haciéndolo saltar del camastro donde reposaba, aunque muy tarde se dio cuenta, yo ya estaba fuera del túnel y me deje caer al interior de su celda.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí para salvarte- Le hable calmadamente, no quería que entrase en pánico o algo y comenzara a llamar la atención.

-Quien eres tu? Tu traje, es diferente al de ellos, que haces aquí?-

-Soy de los chicos buenos y me han mandado para sacar tu inútil trasero de aquí. Eres el jefe D.A.R.P.A. correcto?-

-Si, yo soy. Y si es verdad lo que dices, date prisa y sacame de aquí-

-Un momento, antes quiero algo de información. Dime, los terroristas pueden en verdad lanzar una bomba?-

-De que hablas?- Pareciera que este tipo ni siquiera supiese sobre lo que estaba hablándole.

-Los terroristas están amenazando al Gobierno, y han dicho que si sus demandas no se cumplen lanzaran un ataque nuclear, es eso posible?-

-Si, es posible-

-Como? Se supone que esta es una planta de desmantelacion y almacenamiento. Como es que tienen acceso a un misil nuclear?- Cuando termine de preguntarle, él parecía resignado, me miro y después se sentó de nuevo y con voz entre cortada me hablo.

-Lo que estoy apunto de decirte es información clasificada. Entendiste? Estamos llevando a cabo ejercicios en esta planta, ejercicios que conducen al desarrollo de una nueva arma experimental, un arma que cambiara al mundo por completo, capaz de lanzar misiles virtualmente desde cualquier punto sobre la faz de la tierra. Un tanque bípedo con capacidad nuclear...-

Un escalofrió de muerte me recorrió la espina dorsal, era imposible, era imposible que esto fuera verdad, y mientras pensaba para mi mismo no me di cuenta de que hable en voz alta.

-Metal Gear...-


	8. El Novato

El Novato

-No puede ser!- No sabia que pensar o que decir, tenia que ser una broma, todo esto tenia que ser una maldita broma.

-Lo sabias? Eso es imposible. Metal Gear es uno de los proyectos oscuros mas secretos, como es que sabes de él?- Lo que Donald pensara me tenia verdaderamente sin cuidado, aun intentaba tragarme lo que había escuchado. Es cierto que se esta desarrollando un nuevo prototipo de Metal Gear?

-Ya hemos tenido un par de encuentros en el pasado... Así que el proyecto y desarrollo de esta nueva arma es la razón por la que estas en este lugar-

-Porque otra razón estaría aquí? En esta tierra tan olvidada de dios-

-Se supone que el Proyecto Metal Gear fue tirado a la basura y olvidado-

-Por el contrario, se esta trabajando mas arduamente en el que nunca. En el desarrollo de esta arma estamos trabajando junto con ArmsTech en orden de realizar este ejercicio como base del proyecto.

Después comenzara la producción en masa- Suspiro un poco y volteo la mirada hacia el techo de la celda.

-Ah! De no haber sido por esa estupida "Revolución" Rex no hubiese caído en manos de los terroristas-

-Rex?- Lo único que me faltaba, primero una producción en masa y después que bautizaran a sus juguetitos.

-Rex, el nombre clave del nuevo Metal Gear. A estas alturas ellos ya deben de haber terminado de instalar el equipo nuclear, estos tipos son profesionales. Son hábiles en el manejo, control e instalación de equipo de alta tecnología-

-Pero que no se supone que las armas nucleares cuenten con algún especie de cerrojo de seguridad? Algún código de activación o algo similar-

-Te refieres al sistema PAL Así es, para poder activar el arma es necesario introducir dos diferentes números de password. De lo contrario no pueden lanzarlo. Baker sabe el primero y yo el segundo, pero... Ellos han descubierto mi password-

Por un momento no me sorprendieron sus palabras, de alguna manera ya me lo imaginaba.

-Así que hablaste eh?-

-Fue Psyco Mantis, el tiene poderes psíquicos, simplemente no te puedes resistir. Es así como obtuvieron mi clave-

-Psycho Mantis?-

-El es uno de los miembros de FOX-HOUND, tiene poderes y habilidades psíquicas, se metió en mi mente y descubrió mi código-  
-Esto esta mal-

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que descubran el de Baker también- Donald no dejaba de moverse por toda la habitación, parecía estar nervioso.

-Y si lo descubren...-

-Si, si descubren su clave serán capaces de lanzar el ataque en cuanto lo deseen pero... Hay una manera de cerrar el sistema-

-Cual es? habla-

-Puedes cancelar y cerrar el sistema utilizando las Tarjetas Llave. Estas fueron diseñadas por ArmsTech como medida de seguridad. Son llaves que debes introducir en la computadora, debes conseguir 3 tarjetas e introducirlas en la las ranuras correspondientes, aun sin el password, el sistema se cerrara y el arma nuclear será desactivada de inmediato-

-Tarjetas llave. Donde las encuentro?-

-Baker debe tenerlas consigo, tienes que preguntarle a él. Esta en alguna parte del segundo sótano, hace poco escuche decir a uno de los guardias que lo trasladarían ahí en algún lugar dentro de los pasillos ocultos del sótano-

-Segundo sótano, pasillos ocultos. Alguna otra pista?-

-Había grietas enormes los muros del sótano de ese lugar, creo haber escuchado que los cimentarían-

Donald se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y saco una tarjeta.

-Toma, esta es mi llave que abre las puertas de seguridad Lv. 1, es una tarjeta electrónica llamada PAN, no tendrás problemas en usarla-

-Esta bien, ahora te sacare de aquí- Tome la llave y mire el ducto, creo que podría sacarlo por ahí.

-Espera un minuto. No habrás escuchado de alguna otra forma de desactivar el arma nuclear? Has escuchado algo de tus jefes o de alguien mas?-

-No-

-Estas seguro?-

-Te acabo de decir que no- Donald se veía raro, comenzaba a temblar y me di cuenta que estaba sudando demasiado.

-El Gobierno? Piensa... Piensa acceder a sus demandas?-

-No lo sé y no me importa... Ese es su problema no el mío-

-Pe... pero y el Pentágono? Que piensan hace...- Comenzó a tener espasmos y convulsiones, ahora si me preocupaba el tipo este.

Mientras estaba ahí de pie frente a él, observe como se llevaba las manos al pecho y se lo presionaba con fuerza, grito y maldijo por unos instantes.

-NOOOOO!!! PORQUE?!!!-

Dio un paso y extendió las manos en dirección a mí.

-TUUU!!!-

Fue lo último que dijo, eso parecía más un alarido que en un grito. Después, cayó al suelo fulminado.

Me incline a su costado. Anderson estaba muerto.

No entendía para nada lo que estaba sucediendo así que lo único que paso por mi mente fue llamar de inmediato por el CODEC.

-Naomi, el jefe esta muerto, parece que fue un ataque al corazón!-

-Un ataque? Yo... yo no sé... No sé que es lo que pasa-

-Dime, hay algún veneno o droga que simule o cause un ataque cardiaco?-

-Si, existen drogas como la pentzeprina que en pequeñas cantidades pueden provocar un ataque al corazón, pero no podría decirlo con certeza sin practicar una autopsia- Naomi parecía desconcertada, es lo único que dijo, poco después Roy interrumpió.

-El jefe D.A.R.P.A. muerto? No puede ser-

-Coronel, me estas ocultando algo?-

-Claro que no Snake. Esta operación es Seguridad Nivel Rojo, se necesita el más alto rango de acceso para poder entrar al archivo de la misión-

-Me quieres hacer creer que estas al mando de esta operación y que no tienes acceso completo al archivo?-

-Te lo dije, yo estoy aquí únicamente para dirigir la misión... Quien verdaderamente esta al mando es el Secretario de la Defensa-

-Es verdad eso? Porque no me lo dijiste desde antes Coronel?-

-No lo creí conveniente, por eso no te lo dije- No podía creerlo, Campbell me ha estado ocultando muchas cosas, pero no podía descubrir que era.

-Snake, no tenemos tiempo para discutir, el tiempo se agota. Sal de ahí y busca al Presidente de ArmsTech, Kenneth Baker- Ese fue el fin de nuestra discusión.

Ese era el Roy de siempre, no le importaba absolutamente nada más que la misión, siempre fue así.

Me levante sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo inerte de Anderson pensando en que demonios estaba pasando en este lugar, algo andaba mal.

Bien, estaba muerto y eso no iba a cambiar. Así que mire mis posibilidades y salir de una vez por todas, el ducto estaba mucho muy arriba y seria casi imposible alcanzarlo, di un vistazo rápido la entrada de la celda.  
Era una puerta metálica como de unas 4 o 5 pulgadas de grosor unida a una pared de concreto reforzado, derribarla seria un poco difícil.

Al momento de pensar en toda esa sarta de idioteces escuche los pasos de alguien en el exterior, no había forma alguna de que pudiese ocultarme en ningún lugar dentro de la celda que no fuese debajo del camastro y esa, esa si era una idea realmente estupida.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado no sabia que hacer. Y fue justo en ese momento que la puerta se abrió de golpe y demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

-No te muevas!-

Quede completamente paralizado, el cañón de un rifle me apuntaba directamente a la cabeza a no mas de un metro, de reojo mire como en la parte de afuera se encontraba el guardia que se mantenía apuntando a mi cabeza.

-No te muevas o... O te vuelo la tapa de los sesos- "La tapa de los sesos"? Que original.  
Se le oía nervioso, su voz me lo indicaba sin duda.

-Así que mataste al Jefe... Maldito bastardo!- Tome el riesgo y me gire velozmente de un solo movimiento quedando así frente a frente con el guardia.

-Te... te dije que no te movieras- Este sujeto no podía siquiera mantener el rifle quieto, estupendo; un Novato.

-Es la primera vez que apuntas a alguien? Tus manos están temblando-

-Calla.. cállate -

-Tus manos tiemblan, respiras por la boca, esa mirada asustada en tus ojos, puedo reconocer a un novato en cuanto lo veo-

-Hablas demasiado...-

El tipo estaba muerto del miedo, según la Doc. y Roy estos soldaditos de juguete no tenían experiencia de batalla real, solo combates simulados, lo cual me hacia pensar que estos sujetos nunca habían enfrentado a nadie que no fuese un enemigo virtual.  
Decidí jugarme el todo por el todo, desenfunde mi arma tan rápido como mis manos me lo permitieron, él pobre no se dio ni siquiera cuenta. Lo único que siguió es que ahora ambos nos apuntábamos mutuamente.

-Que vas a hacer Novato? Me dispararas?-

-Ya te lo dije... No soy ningún Novato!-

-Claro, ni siquiera has quitado el cerrojo de seguridad- Era una pequeña mentira, funciona en las películas así que intentaba probar mi suerte.

-No soy ningún Novato y no trates de engañarme. Ahora abre esa maldita puerta, tienes la tarjeta de Anderson, verdad?-

-Porque? Porque debo abrir la puerta?-

-Para poder largarnos de aquí, porque mas?- Sé que estos sujetos no tienen experiencia de batalla pero esto era desconcertante.

Mientras discutíamos, la puerta de entrada a las celdas se abrió sorpresivamente dejando entrar a varios guardias al lugar, así que me lance al suelo refugiándome detrás de un escritorio ignorando por completo lo que pudiera hacer ese maldito novato, no me dispararía, no sé porque, pero estaba seguro de que no podría dispararme.

Antes de tirarme la suelo logre ver 3 a de ellos que entraban, y antes de ocultarme pude ver como el Novato al momento de darse cuenta también de la intromisión de esos tipos se oculto introduciéndose a la celda donde Anderson yacía muerto.

Porque se ocultaba? O mejor dicho: Se ocultaba de mí o de los guardias que entraron?

Seguro lo descubriría después, ya que varios disparos se estrellaron en el panel del escritorio, había que hacer algo.

así que salí de detrás del escondite provisional en el que me ocultaba y le dispare a dos de ellos, cayeron como moscas. El tercero disparo una ráfaga después de haber visto a sus compañeros caer y poco después escuche como salio del lugar. En una vista rápida a la celda, note que el Novato no me apuntaba, teniéndome en posición franca de tiro en la cual yo no podría protegerme con nada y aun así en lugar de apuntarme apuntaba en dirección de los otros. No era uno de las tropas Next Generation Especial Forces me di cuenta en ese instante. Pero aun así él continuaba temblando.

Repentinamente, se escucharon los pasos de diferentes guardias que entraban al mismo tiempo, salí de mi escondite de nuevo y le dispare a uno más y cayo también.

No lo pensé dos veces había que actuar y le grite al Novato en la celda.

-Que estas esperando?! Dispara!- Después de escucharme, dio un paso hacia delante y dio un grito espantoso, pero finalmente disparo en dirección a los guardias que restaban, y claro, a todo lo demás en la habitación.

Derribo a los tres restantes de inmediato, despedazo cristales por doquier y dejo incontables perforaciones en el muro donde se encontraba el la puerta de acceso, agoto el cargador y aun así continuaba presionando el gatillo. Algo andaba mal con este sujeto. Después se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y recargo el arma pero mientras lo hacia un guardia apareció prácticamente de la nada y estuvo a punto de matarle, pero yo lo mate primero con un tiro en la cabeza.

Inmediatamente después del tiroteo, un silencio insondable y el humo proveniente de los cañones de las armas inundaron la habitación. Al parecer no había más guardias, pero estaba seguro de que no tardarían en aparecer más de ellos, en el instante que pensé en levantarme, la visión del Novato me detuvo en seco.

Él estaba ahí de pie y no se movía, el arma la tenia apuntando al suelo y miraba fijamente en una sola dirección. Miraba los cuerpos de los guardias masacrados, pude verle vagamente los ojos, su mirada demostraba temor, pánico, creo que entro en shock.

Miraba esos cuerpos sangrantes y sin vida de esas personas. Algo lo hizo regresar en si y dirigió la mirada justo hacia mi, inmediatamente después, me grito algo y salio corriendo a toda prisa.

-Gracias por la ayuda-

-Hey!! Espera!- Corrí detrás de él intentando alcanzarlo, pero era rápido, salto con facilidad los cadáveres. En el momento que asome siquiera el rostro él estaba ahí apuntando a la salida.

Disparo sin miramientos, maldición, con el "enemigo" lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo pero a mi me dispara con la mano en la cintura, genial.

Dada esta situación tuve que abstenerme de salir, a menos que quisiera terminar tirado ahí con el resto de esos sujetos.

En el momento que los disparos cesaron asome con cautela, solo pude ver las puertas del elevador cerrándose por completo.

-Maldición...-


	9. Revolver Ocelot

Revolver Ocelot

La situación se complicaba más y mas conforme corría el tiempo, ahora tenía a un tipo misterioso, el cual se me escapo de las manos. Tenía un montón de gente muerta en el suelo de la prisión incluyendo al jefe DARPA, genial.

A sabiendas que no tardaría mucho en aparecer un segundo escuadrón en este nivel del sótano me apresure y corrí al ascensor. La única esperanza es que no vinieran por el momento, tendría quizás un par de minutos, debía apresurarme.

Frente al elevador, tome las puertas e intente abrirlas usando toda la fuerza de la que era capaz de disponer haciendo que las puertas cedieran.

Una vez abierto el túnel estaba, como era de esperarse oscuro, pero para mi buena fortuna el elevador en la parte superior, en el primer piso.

Había que bajar por medio de los cables de tensión, era la única manera de ir hacia abajo así que los use para llegar hasta el sótano segundo.

Una vez abajo, intente de nuevo abrir las puertas para entrar con la esperanza de que no hubiese nadie del otro lado esperando el elevador. Cuando abrieron por fin el lugar estaba vació, desértico.

Una vez adentro corrí por los rincones oscuros los cuales abundaban en este sitio, era o me pareció que se trataba del almacén de armas.

Oculto y en silencio de detrás de un pilar guarde un par de minutos.

Silencio absoluto.

Mientras estaba recargado contra la pared, me deslice hacia abajo intentando sentarme un minuto, necesitaba aire.

Después de haber pasado esos 60 gloriosos segundos, me apoye en la pared para levantarme pero algo llamo mi atención, una pequeña parte de la pared donde me recargaba se vino abajo.

Estaba recargado justo en los muros que acababan de cimentar, la vida tiene un extraño sentido del humor. Me levante y examine la pared, en efecto, era un boquete en la pared algo grande, había que buscar la forma de derribarla.

Revise las diferentes estructuras del almacén de armas, muchas de ellas marcadas con diferentes niveles de seguridad. Por desgracia con la tarjeta Lvl 1 de Anderson solo pude acceder a un par de las 6 que se encontraban ahí.

En una de ellas conseguí recargar las municiones para la Socom y en una puerta siguiente, del lado derecho, encontré los explosivos, algunas granadas y un par de cargas de C4 excelente.

Me hice en el momento de 1 Granada para aturdir personas y 1 Granada "Chaff" contra equipos electrónicos, también conseguí 4 granadas de fragmentación, y 3 cargas de C4 suficiente para volar cualquier cosa. De hecho, era demasiado. Así que asegure el lugar y cerré la puerta, acondicione un lugar dentro del área de explosivos para reducir la cantidad de explosivos que usaría en la pared, 1/3 de carga seria suficiente, no pretendía volar el muro entero, solo una apertura en el.

Me tomaría 5 minutos, quizás 6 si lo hacia con calma, justo lo necesario para un buen cigarrillo, encendí uno y comencé a fumar un poco mientras desconectaba algunos cables, reducía la cantidad del plástico explosivo, algo rutinario y de todos los días.

-Listo- Dije para mi mismo, tire lo que quedaba del cigarrillo y lo aplaste, mientras tanto, observaba el C4 a un tercio, tenia la esperanza de que mis cálculos hayan sido correctos.

Salí y sin perder mas tiempo, me coloque de frente a la pared, no ganaría nada con suponer, solo me restaba actuar.

Coloque cuidadosamente el C4 en la base de la pared, coloque igualmente una caja metálica vacía tapando la carga como amortiguador, era lo mejor que podía hacer, me retire algunos metros, me resguarde y active el detonador.

La caja se levanto apenas unos pocos centímetros del suelo y el escombro de la pared junto con la caja, de inmediato revise el lugar de la detonación, lo había conseguido, un hueco.

Retire rápidamente los restos y observe al interior, el cual se encontraba tristemente iluminado por una sola lámpara y nada más.

-Bueno...-

Nuevamente tenia que arrastrarme, tenia que arrastrarme como una vil rata para atravesar y así lo hice, estando por fin del otro lado alcance la caja y la puse contra la pared lo mejor que pude esperando disimular el hueco en la pared.

Me puse en pie y sacudí mi traje que estaba manchado por el polvo y algunos fragmentos de roca, ahora me tocaba buscar al siguiente en la lista: Kenneth Baker, Presidente de ArmsTech.

Recorrí el muro entero solo para darme cuenta de que había al igual una apertura mas, solo que esta no había sido propiamente cimentada, la habían dejado olvidada, mucho mejor para mi. Mirando por una de las esquinas de la apertura, vi lo que parecía ser una persona, pero, se trataba de una persona atada a la base de una estructura central en la habitación.

-Baker?-

Murmure apenas, o al menos eso creí porque al parecer la persona en la habitación me habría escuchado, tanto, que incluso emitió un pequeño gemido.

-Ghhhnnn...-

Decidí entrar por fin, descuidadamente me aproxime de inmediato al sujeto. Apunto estuve de hacer la pregunta mas entupida del día cuando me percate del gafete que colgaba de su abrigo. "Kenneth Baker"

-OHhh... AaHhhnn...-Él emitía toda clase de sonidos extraños, pareciera que tenía la garganta destrozada.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí para salvarte- Extendí mi mano para liberarlo de sus ataduras cuando grito repentinamente, como si el problema de su garganta hubiese desaparecido mágicamente.

-NOOooo... No me...toquess-

Al escucharlo, di un segundo vistazo del lugar donde Baker estaba atado. Que entupido, como no me di cuenta antes?

Había por lo menos 4 cargas de C4 al rededor de él, en los pilares circuncidantes.

El inconfundible sonido de una espuela me hizo olvidarme de inmediato del C4 obligándome a mirar en la dirección de donde provenía tal sonido, solo pude observar como de detrás del pilar mas lejano sale un revolver, con el cual alguien tuvo la estupenda idea de dispararme.

Por reflejo, eche mi hombro izquierdo hacia atrás, esquivando milagrosamente el disparo, notando como la bala impacta en el muro de concreto haciéndole una marca negra y un tanto profunda.

-Así es, toca esos cables y el Viejo es historia-

De una de las esquinas aparece un hombre con pistola en mano, apuntándome sin posibilidad de evadirlo sin ninguna oportunidad por segunda ocasión.

Venia envuelto en gabardina vieja y café y maltratada por el tiempo, botas con espuela, cinturón de cuero muy desgastado, melena gris y algo larga y adornándole el rostro, un muy cuidado bigote.

"Viejo"? Este tipo deberia verse primero en un espejo.

Esto no estaba nada bien, pareciera como si me estuviese esperando, como si supieran de antemano que estaba en la base, pero no comprendía como, no recuerdo que me hubiesen descubierto en ninguna ocasión, salvo en la celda de Anderson y no quedo nadie vivo para... Un momento, el Novato! El maldito Novato. Quizás habría sido él pero no estaba seguro de ello. Lo único cierto es que por el momento eso no tenia importancia en lo mas mínimo, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

-Quien eres?!- Sabia a la perfección quien era este sujeto, lo único que intentaba era ver su reacción, su comportamiento, lo que no sabia es que me arrepentiría de ello.

-Fuerzas Especiales Unidad FOX-HOUND...- Dejo de apuntarme y comenzó a jugar con el revolver dándole varias vueltas en su dedo índice solo para rematar guardándolo con singular habilidad en la funda a la que pertenece.

-Revolver Ocelot-

A este sujeto solo le faltaba el caballo y un maldito sombrero en la cabeza, se creía todo un Vaquero del Viejo Oeste.

-Así que tú eres el tipo del que ha hablado el jefe... El legendario Solid Snake. Te he estado esperando, quiero medir fuerzas con tigo y veremos quien de los dos es el mejor pistolero-

Inmediatamente después, adopto una posición como si estuviese enfrentando un duelo a pistolas. Estaba loco.

-Veremos si el hombre puede vivir para sostener la leyenda...-

No dije una sola palabra, Ocelot hablaba en serio, así que decidí participar en esta escena de película del Viejo Oeste. Separe un poco las piernas moviendo lentamente mi mano hacia mi costado derecho, muy cerca de la Socom, vamos a jugar un poco.

-Déjame demostrarte porque me llaman "Revolver"-

Nos miramos a los ojos, quietos, sin movernos o siquiera parpadear.

-Desenfunda!- Grito Ocelot.

Un solo disparo se escucho y dio paso de inmediato al silencio característico de un cementerio.

Debo admitir que era muy rápido, extremadamente rápido y muy hábil pero no lo suficiente, de un solo disparo le volé el revolver de su mano derecha.

Lo necesitaba vivo, tenia muchas cosas que preguntarle, era miembro directo de FOX-HOUND así que él tendría mucha información valiosa, solo por eso le perdone la vida al pobre tipo.

Fue en ese momento que se quedo atónito, su mirada lo reflejaba, no podía creer que hubiese sido mas rápido que él, lastima.

Un segundo después reacciono y se oculto de nuevo detrás del pilar de donde había salido, se movió velozmente. Estaba acorralado y sin salida, pero no debía confiarme, me quede ahí parado y apuntando en dirección donde Ocelot se ocultaba, me quede esperando su próximo movimiento, era muy difícil que saliera sin que lo viese antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

De pronto se escucho una detonación, una bala me rozo justo a un lado del brazo derecho impactando contra la pared. Como era posible? Fue el mismo Ocelot quien había recuperado su arma y había tirado pero... Como lo había logrado estando oculto? Se escucho un segundo disparo pero esta vez me moví de inmediato y me refugie igualmente en un pilar.

Era increíble, él estaba utilizando la simetría de la habitación para triangular sus disparos, y en verdad tenía muy buena puntería para ello.

Desde el punto en que me encontraba, medí la distancia hasta el próximo pilar, así que corrí hacia el agachado, escuche como Ocelot salía igual de su escondite, jugábamos al gato y al ratón, solo que ya no sabia quien se había convertido en el gato y quien el ratón.

No podía continuar así, esto tenia que parar, y fue entonces que se me ocurrió la mejor idea a la que me podía aferrar.

De un salto y rodando por el suelo, alcance el siguiente pilar escondiéndome detrás de nuevo, en el trayecto, escuche dos tiros mas. Cinco.

-Eres bueno, no esperaba menos del hombre con el mismo nombre en clave que el jefe... Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia una pelea tan buena. Vamos, no quieres salir y arreglar esto de una vez?- En eso tenia razón, había que arreglar esto de una vez, así que hice mi jugada.

Me lance al suelo y rodé al pilar en el que me encontraba momentos antes, justo en ese instante, escuche un disparo mas, muy cerca de mis pies. Era el momento que había estado esperando, Ocelot gasto su sexto tiro, así que utilice la misma fuerza del pequeño salto para reincorporarme rápidamente y dirigirme hacia donde él se escondía, solo tenia una oportunidad, había que atraparlo mientras recargaba el arma.

Mientras corría hacia él a pasos agigantados podía escuchar los casquillos de su arma caer al suelo, no me havia equivocado al menos, en efecto estaba recargando y lo atraparía mientras lo hacia o al menos, es lo que intente.

-Pero yo apenas estoy calentando...- Este intento de vaquero salio de su escondite con revolver en mano, me tenía acorralado...


	10. Fantasmas

**Fantasmas**

Una ráfaga de viento cruzo por en medio de los dos, un brillo azul resplandeció por los aires densos del pequeño cuarto, lo que siguió después fue inaudito.

La mano de Ocelot cayó con todo y su arma, como si hubiese sido un trozo de mantequilla partido por un cuchillo caliente.

-AHHHhhhh!!! Mi mano!- Grito Ocelot tan fuerte como pudo mientras expulsaba un chorro de sangre.

De inmediato, la misma línea azul y obviamente filosa que flotaba en el aire, comenzó a cortar todos y cada uno de los lazos que estaban unidos al C4, nunca antes en toda mi vida había visto a nada moverse tan rápido.

Mi reacción y la reacción del C4 fue tardía, lenta en comparación con la velocidad a la que se movía esa línea brillante de color azul, me tire de inmediato al suelo en espera de la inevitable explosión que se produciría, lo ultimo que pude ver, fue a Revolver salir volando y estrellarse contra un muro a causa de que se encontraba muy cerca de donde había uno de los aparatos que detonarían.

Ahora me encontraba boca abajo y con la cabeza cubierta con las manos, sentí diversos fragmentos de roca golpearme la espalda y los brazos, cuando todo ceso por fin me puse en pie.

Todo lo que siguió después, me dejo sin palabras.

Bajo una pequeña capa de humo de polvo el Presidente Baker descendía del aire, como flotando, segundos después, fue como si algo "invisible" lo depositara contra una de las paredes muy cuidadosamente.

Después de esto, una figura se apareció prácticamente de la nada.

Era un tipo delgado, alto, y vestía algo parecido o similar a una armadura metálica que le cubría por entero el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies, lucia flamantes colores azul y rojo, la cabeza era lo mas extraño de todo, estaba envuelta completamente y al frente, justo en medio de un par de cuencas oscuras, se distinguía un cristal redondo que emanaba una luz color rojo intenso, el cual dejaba un halo de luz naranja pálido cada vez que se movía, brillaba en su cara como el ojo de un Cíclope.

En su mano portaba una espada brillante y con una tonalidad azul inconfundible.

Pareciera que este sujeto había sido quien corto la mano de Ocelot, cortado los cables y rescatado al Presidente de ArmsTech.

Creo que tenía competencia.

Baker alzo la mirada como pudo y observo al extraño sujeto, el cual note que me miraba por sobre su hombro izquierdo, o creo que eso hacia, su "ojo" parecía apuntar en mi dirección.

-Camu... Camuflaje "ptico...?-

Esas eran las siglas para un sistema de camuflaje prototipo, no hace mucho había oído hablar de eso, pero Baker parecía saber algo al respecto, creo que se lo preguntaría después.

-Maldito me las pagaras!!! Tienes mucha suerte Snake, ya nos encontraremos de nuevo!- Ese fue Ocelot el cual había pasado a segundo plano desde la llegada de este tipo.

Solo se le vio salir corriendo por la puerta de acceso del lugar, se fue con su muñón y llevándose consigo lo que alguna vez fue su mano derecha.

-Quien eres?!- Ocelot ya no era mi preocupación principal en este momento, así que creo que le prestaría un poco mas de atención al recién llegado.

-Soy como tu... No tengo nombre- El tono de su voz era una mezcla de sonidos digitalizados, una voz fría y sin emociones, completamente una maquina.

-Ese es... Es un Exoesqueleto- Baker parecía estar bien, y miraba con detenimiento a esta... "cosa" la cual no me quitaba su único ojo de encima.

De la nada el comenzó a correr en mi dirección, colocando la espada detrás y casi a nivel del suelo, sin duda alguna, estaba por atacarme, así que le apunte con la Socom tan rápido como pude y dispare contra el en 3 ocasiones, los 3 tiros los desvió con la hoja de la espada, realmente era muy hábil, quizás y para mi mala suerte... demasiado.

Sin darme cuenta, lo tenía casi frente a frente, pero él dio un enorme salto colocándose detrás de mí y lanzando un corte horizontal obligándome a rodar por el suelo.

Antes de poder levantarme lo tenia de nuevo encima, era muy rápido extremadamente veloz, cuando ataco por segunda ocasión solo tuve que moverme un poco hacia mi derecha, después de eso, su navaja de color azul la cual se dirigía irremediablemente hacia mi cuello, se incrusto de lleno en un pilar, hundiendo la hoja hasta la mitad.

Aprovechando de inmediato esa posición, lance una patada con absolutamente todas mis fuerzas en su pecho, lo cual hubiese dejado sin aire y mandado a volar a quien sea, pero no a él, lo único que conseguí fue hacerlo retroceder un paso, un solo paso, y por si fuese poco, lo había ayudado a sacar su espada del lugar donde se había atascado segundos antes, genial.

Me miro, o supongo que me miro, aun no sabia que diablos era esa cosa que tenia en medio de la cara, esa lucecita brillante, y casi como molesto porque lo había tocado, él lanzo una patada exactamente igual a la mía, todo lo que pude hacer fue protegerme el cuerpo cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Sin duda poseía una fuerza brutal, nada que haya conocido antes, los brazos me quedaron adoloridos después del impacto y me hizo hacia atrás cuando menos 2 metros de distancia, derrapando mis botas contra el suelo, cuando voltee para identificar donde estaba, de nuevo lo tenia de frente, esto se estaba volviendo repetitivo, de nueva cuenta ataco con su hoja de forma horizontal, pero esta vez se notaba que fue hecho con demasiada fuerza, si no hubiese agachado la cabeza seguramente me la habría arrancado de los hombros, y no solo eso, también partió por la mitad el pilar principal que estaba detrás de mi.

Al momento de recuperar mi postura, el había hecho lo mismo, solo que la punta de su espada estaba justo en mi garganta, tan cerca, que podía incluso sentir el frió metal del que estaba hecha su katana ya que a esa distancia, era fácil descubrirlo.

Por suerte, esta ocasión fui tan rápido como él, ya que mientras él había puesto la punta de su espada a escasos centímetro de mi garganta yo había logrado colocarle el cañón de mi Socom justo frente al cristal en su rostro que despedía ese color rojo.

En la posición que quedamos era una posición bastante comprometedora, si el me atravesaba el cuello, le volaría la cabeza. Se creo un silencio perturbador, ninguno de los dos nos movíamos un milímetro, fue en estos segundos inundados de tensión que por fin pude ver algo que no pude ver con anterioridad, sus ojos.

Estos se encontraban ocultos en ese par de cuencas oscuras que en un principio parecían vacías, nunca podré olvidar esa mirada, sus ojos no reflejaban nada, eran fríos e inexpresivos, lo único que quizás se podía distinguir, era la increíble firmeza con la que se mantenía mirándome, por alguna razón, esa mirada me parecía familiar, pero no sabia de donde.

Sorpresivamente, este sujeto aparto su hoja de mi cuello dando un paso hacia atrás y soltando un grito entre humano y robotizado.

-GYYYYYyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!- Su cuerpo se tenso por completo y su cabeza se movía sin control, a una velocidad increíble.

-AAAAAArrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh-

Sin saber porque, baje mi arma y lo mire fijamente, sufría de alguna especie de espasmos o algo similar, sus miembros se movían sin control, como poseído, de su cuerpo mismo emanaban pequeños rayos de energía eléctrica de color azul muy intenso, como si estuviese teniendo algún corto circuito o algo.

Segundos después, se tiro al suelo de rodillas y expulsaba de él un poco de humo, pensé que se había freído por dentro.

Inmediatamente después se reincorporo y prácticamente desapareció, pues activo su camuflaje óptico, lo único que se distinguía de el era su silueta y ese maldito ojo de cíclope que brillaba de color rojo, solo guiándome por esa seña es que pude definir que salto hacia atrás y comenzó a correr a la salida, desapareciendo así por completo del lugar sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro que no fuese esa distintiva línea color naranja por donde pasaba.

-Que demonios...?-


	11. El Ultimo Rehen

El Último Rehén.

En los momentos en los que me encontraba, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo pensando que o quien era esa cosa o ese sujeto, si se le podía llamar de tal forma. Así que devolví la Socom a la funda a la que partencia y me limite a ir con el presidente de ArmsTech que se encontraba recargado en el mismo muro en el que lo habían dejado.

-Puedes hablar?-

-Qui.. Quien eres tu?-

-No te preocupes, no soy de los malos, he venido a salvarte. Escuche de Anderson que obtuvieron su código de detonación, que hay del tuyo?-

-Ya entiendo... Ellos te enviaron-

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, responde la pregunta-

-Yo... Yo hable-

-Maldición! Ahora los terroristas tienen ambos códigos y pueden lanzar cuando quieran!-

-Hablas como si no hubiese luchado, fui capaz de resistir los embates psíquicos de Psycho Mantis. Pero nunca fui entrenado en como resistir torturas o algo así-

-Es verdad eso? Como es posible que resistieras los poderes psíquicos de Mantis?-

-Implantes quirúrgicos en mi cerebro-

-Implantes? Y como funciona eso?-

-Es como un aislamiento mental. Todos los que conocen estos códigos lo tienen como medida de seguridad para prevenir precisamente que alguien lea nuestras mentes-

-Entiendo, Anderson también los tenia?-

-Pero claro-

-Suena extraño, él me dijo que Mantis leyó su mente y obtuvo su código-

-Seguro lo escuchaste correctamente?-

-Estoy seguro-

-Y Anderson, como esta él?-

-Muerto-

-Que?! Esto no es lo que me prometieron, ellos lo sabían y lo callaron, ahora quieren callarme a mi también!-

El viejo parecía haber recuperado un poco de fuerzas, incluso, como para golpearme en la rodilla.-Calmate...!- Le sostuve la mano -...te dije que he venido a salvarte! Yo no mate a Anderson, murió de un ataque al corazón o algo-

-Ataque al corazón, OH! no seas tonto...-

-Como sea, escuche de él que tenias las tarjetas llave aun las tienes no?-

-No...-

-Que?! Entonces quien?! No los terroristas!-

-Claro que no, se las entregué a esa chica justo cuando nos capturaron-

-Chica?-

-Una mujer soldado que ingreso como un nuevo recluta, fui capaz de entregarle las llaves justo en el momento de la revuelta, la tomaron prisionera al no querer participar-

-Mujer soldado... Podría ser...?- Hable para mi mismo, en voz baja, eso me daba mala espina, podría ser la sobrina del Coronel, Merryl.

-Logro escapar justo hace poco, solo espero que este bien-

-Estoy seguro que lo esta. Como es que supiste que escapo hace poco?-

-Por el Codec, ella robo el radio del guardia de las celdas, así pude comunicarme con ella, claro, antes de que me amarraran aquí-

-Es perfecto... Su frecuencia, cual es?-

-Eh? Oh! Si, es... Huh, lo siento, lo olvide...-

-Maldición, ahora como podré contactarla?!-

-Lo siento, pero el ataque psíquico de Mantis es muy poderoso-

-No importa, la encontrare de una forma u otra. Dime, que le paso a tu brazo?- A esta distancia, ya era capaz de notar detalles que no vi antes, el famoso Kenneth era un viejo aparentemente de unos 50 años, calvo regordete, y su brazo se veía de una forma muy graciosa.

-Ocelot lo rompió-

-Bueno, parece que ya se divirtieron con tigo lo suficiente-

-Oh te lo digo yo, parecía que él disfrutaba cada segundo de la tortura, no es humano-

-De todas formas, que es lo que buscan?-

-Eso no lo sé, quizás lo que todos nosotros en la industria de las armas, siempre buscando la siguiente gran guerra… Esos tipos están locos, no dudarían en atacar-

-Estoy de acuerdo pero… No voy a dejar que estos locos empiecen la suya así que dime, si las tarjetas no funcionan, como detengo el lanzamiento del misil?-

-Huh? Entonces tendrías que encontrar a Hal Emmerich, uno de mis empleados. Si hay alguna forma de prevenir que Rex pueda hacer un lanzamiento él es la persona indicada-

-Emmerich? Quien es ese?-

-El jefe del desarrollo del proyecto Metal Gear. Todo un cerebrito en cuanto a ingeniería, pero un poco tonto-

-Entiendo, pero si eso tampoco funciona, que puedo hacer?-

-Entonces… Tendrás que destruirlo-

-Y como hago eso?-

-Tendrás que preguntárselo a Emmerich tambien, si alguien sabe como destruir a Rex es él-

-Donde esta él?-

-Deben tenerlo prisionero en algún lugar del edificios de almacenaje de cabezas nucleares, esta al norte de aquí-

-Almacén de cabezas nucleares, Emmerich, entiendo... Ahora dime, porque Metal Gear? Creí que el desarrollo de armas nucleares había terminado con el fin del milenio-

-Oh no! Te equivocas, no ha terminado, por el contrario, es mas grande de lo que nunca fue...-

El sonido de la voz de Kenneth no me agrado, se recargo cómodamente en la pared y alzo el rostro, como imaginando cada palabra que decía.

-La cantidad de combustible nuclear y plutonio se ha incrementado aun en nuestros días, has visto el edificio de almacén de desperdicios nucleares?-

-No-

-Contenedores y contenedores de material nuclear se almacenan ahí, hasta donde la vista alcanza a ver-

-Quieres decir que lo dejan ahí y pretenden que nada mas no esta?-

-Si, lo almacenan y encima de eso hacen un mal trabajo, algunos contenedores están corroídos con material toxico saliéndose por todos lados-

-Imposible-

-Si, y encima la cantidad de de MNC que se reporta a cada año va en aumento-

-"MNC"?-

-Material No Contado, lo cual quiere decir que hay un gran y bien organizado mercado negro para disponer de material nuclear-

Eso era demasiada información para mi gusto, así que me recargue en la pared escuchando a Baker y la trágica historia de su vida.

-Además, con el fin de la Guerra Fría, muchos científicos e ingenieros quedaron sin empleo y ningún lugar a donde ir. Todo esto significa que hay suficiente material y científicos disponibles en todos lados para hacer una bomba, ahora, ahora cualquier país pequeño podía contar con su propio programa nuclear-

-Que hay de los demás superpotencias?-

-Oh... China y Rusia aun tienen una presencia nuclear significativa, y en orden de mantener nuestro territorio como potencia nuclear necesitábamos un arma de poder

abrumador-

La charla llegaba a su fin y por estaba a punto de escuchar lo que realmente me interesaba.

-Metal Gear-

-Exacto, como sabrás, mi compañía sufrió un gran golpe al haber perdido los contratos con el gobierno por su tan llamada "Paz"-

-Si, escuche sobre algunas compañías de armas de destrucción masiva que perdían contratos con el

Gobierno-

-Así es, y ahora que mi empresa perdió su contrato para desarrollar la siguiente línea de Jets de combate para la fuerza aérea Metal Gear se convirtió en nuestro ultimo as en la manga, además que nos vimos forzados a desarrollarlo como un Proyecto Oscuro-

-Proyecto Oscuro?-

-Si, contratos hechos con el Pentágono y financiados bajo la mesa, de esa forma puedes contar con presupuesto casi ilimitado y gran libertad de tiempo para el desarrollo. Así podíamos evadir mucha de la atención del gobierno y nadie nos molestaba, ni siquiera ese problemático y débil Comité de Analistas Militares-

-Los sobornan-

-Prefiero llamarlo "acuerdo" Finalmente, Rex iba a ser adoptado justo después de que los datos sobre este ejercicio fueran procesados-

-Me importan un demonio tu y tu compañía-

-Si, es lo que esperaba de un morón como tu, toma, es esto por lo que has venido, no es así?- Baker extendió su mano izquierda en la cual llevaba un disco algo grueso.

-Que es eso?-

-Son todos los datos del ejercicio de Metal Gear. El disco duro principal fue destruido por una ráfaga de disparos, no te hagas el tonto, sé que te enviaron por esto. Afortunadamente los terroristas no saben de la existencia de este disco o de las tarjetas llave. Y también te daré mi tarjeta, abrirá todas las puertas de seguridad nivel 2- Tome ambas cosas y las guarde sin revisarlas siquiera.

-Puedes caminar?-

-No… Tu te iras sin mi. Ya tienen mi clave, no hay nada mas que quieran de mi- Baker parecía resignado a quedarse en el lugar, esto contradecía mis ordenes, pero a decir verdad, de llevarlo con migo seria un enorme dolor de espalda, y creo que seria literalmente hablando.

-Una ultima pregunta… Que o quien era esa cosa ninja? Parecías saber algo sobre él-

-Ese… ese es el pequeño secreto de FOX-HOUND… Cof cof!!- Creo que un poco del frió del lugar y después de haber pasado tanto tiempo como prisionero finalmente había afectado al pobre hombre.

-Secreto?-

-Un…un soldado… cof… genoma experimental. Recuerdo la Doctora Hunter tuvo algo que ver-

-Naomi?- De nuevo, me pregunte mas a mi mismo, esto se me estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Tienes… tienes que detenerlos, si esto… Si esto se vuelve publico yo y… y mi compañía cof cof… estamos acabados…-

-A que te refieres? Hay algo mas que deba saber sobre Metal Gear?-

-El desarrollo de esta arma va mas allá de lo… cof cof!! De lo que imaginas-

-Metal Gear? Que hay algo detrás de su desarrollo?-

-Es un arma con capacidad para… Huh? Cof cof!!! Arghhhh!- El presidente de ArmsTech comenzó a moverse muy extraño, con convulsiones y espasmos violentos.

-Que pasa… Te sientes bien?-

-Arghhh!!! Esto… esto no puede estar pasando! Esos bastardos del… del Pentágono! Finalmente lo han usadooo!!!-

-Baker… Estas bien?!- No sabia que hacer, parecía estar sufriendo de lo mismo que le paso al jefe D.A.R.P.A. hace poco. Así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue sostenerlo con la mano sobre su hombro.

-Idiota! Ellos… ellos te están usando para… AHHH!!!!- De súbito, los movimientos de Kenneth cesaron, su cabeza callo sobre sus su pecho y quedo inerte.

Ahora Baker estaba muerto también, esto ya era demasiado….


	12. Soldados de Juguete

**Soldados de Juguete**

El presidente de ArmsTech parecía haber muerto por un ataque al corazón, al igual que el jefe D.A.R.P.A. esto no podía ser ninguna coincidencia, mientras intentaba imaginar que sucedía mi única reacción inmediata fue llamar a Roy.

-Coronel me estas oyendo?! Ahora Baker esta muerto también!-

-Imposible! Que puede estar pasando?-

-No me mientas Coronel!- Él sabia algo, estaba seguro pero Roy permanecía hermético como siempre. Y mientras intentaba sacarle la verdad la voz de Naomi me distrajo.

-Como murió?-

-Parece que fue de un ataque cardiaco... también. Naomi, sabes que es lo que pasa?-

-Quizás fue un veneno. Hay diferentes sustancias que en dosis largas, como te había dicho, pueden causar un ataque como ese. Por ejemplo Potasio Clorhídrico o algunos Dióxidos, pero no estaremos seguros sin una autopsia-

-Maldición...!-

Escuchando la seca y fría voz de Naomi, me di cuenta que no podía quedarme en ese lugar, así que mientras hablaba salí del lugar lo mas sigilosamente que me era posible. Dejando tirado el cuerpo muerto de Kenneth; fui recorriendo los lúgubres pasillos y arrastrándome por el mismo agujero por el cual había entrado. Todo lo que hice fue en vano, ya que al llegar a la armería, seguía tan desierta como hace poco.

-Coronel, Baker me dijo que entrego las tarjetas llave a Meryl- Con la armería vacía, podía seguir hablando, pero aun así, con mucha cautela.

-Encontraste a Meryl al fin?-

-Aun no, pero tendré que encontrarla pronto-

-Muy bien hecho Snake. Quiero que ahora tu y Meryl trabajen juntos-

-Puedo confiar en ella?-

-Mas de lo que puedes confiar en mí...- Esas palabras me confundieron mas de lo que aparentaba, de nuevo, Campbell hablaba sin pensar las cosas.

-Baker me dijo que pudo hablarle gracias al radio que ella robo del guardia de la prisión- En el CODEC, se escucho la melodiosa voz de Mei Ling, dijera lo que dijera, escucharla siempre me ayudaba a relajarme un poco cuando menos.

-Snake, en el lugar donde se encuentra hay gran resonancia magnética, es posible hacer comunicación satelital con nosotros, pero si es transmisión local será un poco difícil, intente comunicarse desde otra área-

-Baker dijo que se comunico con ella por el CODEC pero no pudo darme el número de Merryl.

Mei, es posible que investigues la ultima frecuencia a la que transmitió Baker?-

-Por supuesto pero... Me costara trabajo entrar a la base de datos y encontrar el numero-

-Mei, es importante que la encuentre lo más rápido posible... Si me ayudas con esto y si salgo vivo te juro que te invitare un trago-

-Lo tendré enseguida- Casi de inmediato, la comunicación con Mei se interrumpió, parece que la había convencido.

-Naomi, mientras rescataba a Baker, apareció una especie de Robot Ninja, sabes tu algo al respecto?-

-Hmm? No, no sé de que me hablas- Mi pregunta parecía haberla desconcertado.

-Baker sabia algo, pero menciono tu nombre; estas segura que no sabes nada?-

-Estoy segura, no hay nadie con esa descripción en nuestra unidad- Conocía a Roy y podía saber cuando mentía o no, pero a Naomi no la conocía en absoluto, así que no podía mas que confiar en sus palabras.

-Snake, tienes que seguir adelante, contamos con tigo- Después de escuchar a Campbell, la comunicación termino.

Para cuando había terminado de hablar con Naomi y Roy me encontraba recargado en los muros de una de las estructuras de la armería intentando ver si no había obstáculos hacia el elevador.

Cuando puse un poco más de atención a la puerta, note que estaba marcada con las siglas FAMAS y a un lado Sec. Lvl. 2. Parecía que la suerte no se me acababa.Saque la tarjeta que acababa de conseguir y la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia dejando ver estantes y estantes repletos de rifles de asalto y cientos de municiones a mi disposición.

Al abrir uno de los estuches que contenían los rifles FAMAS una llamada entro a mi CODEC, era Campbell.

-Snake, Mei Ling me acaba de informar que le costara un poco mas de trabajo conseguir el número de Meryl, intenta esconderte en algún lugar-

-Descuida, ya me encargue de eso- Cargue el rifle con un cartucho repleto y me guarde un par mas.

-Como va todo Snake?- Roy intentaba establecer un poco de comunicación como en los viejos tiempos, cuando yo era un novato entonces y constantemente necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, pero esas épocas habían quedado atrás con el resto de mi "humanidad"

-Maldita sea Coronel... De haber sabido que todo esto pasaría no habría aceptado. Mejor seria haber regresado a Twin Lakes-

-No te quejes Snake, acaso tu vida en Alaska era así de glamorosa?-

-Justo en esta semana comienza la carrera de trineos. Este sábado debería estar llegando a Anchorange- Puse el FAMAS a mi espalda.

-La carrera Iditarod? La carrera de trineos más larga del mundo? Cuando te convertiste en entrenador de perros?- Ahora no hablábamos de "Comandante" a "Soldado" solo hablábamos de hombre a hombre, y lo note por la voz de Campbell, siempre tuvo ese característico tono cuando hablaba sin miramientos hacia nadie.

-Ahora mis 15 Huskies son mi única familia, tengo que cuidar de ellos- Mis perros los entrenaba constantemente y los visitaba cada semana, dejándolos a cargo del viejo Hank. El dueño de la única cantina de la población más cercana a Twin Lakes.

-Deja de preocuparte por tus perros Snake- Esta vez, el tono de Roy parecía mas estar regañándome que dándome apoyo.

-Que intentas decir?-

-Te encuentras hundido hasta el cuello en las islas de Shadow Moses y este sub. se dirige hacia el mar de Bering. Ya no te puedes echar atrás, aceptaste la misión-

-Y aun no entiendo como es que fui tan estupido como para aceptarla- Esta charla con Campbell comenzaba a frustrarme, así que me recargue de espaldas en el muro y cruce los brazos la verdad poco me interesaba si alguien nos escuchaba o no.

-Vamos Snake, si te hubieses negado había suficiente "material" en tu archivo de tus días como agente como para mantenerte encerrado por mucho tiempo-

Ahora si, este era mas el Coronel que conocía y no la triste sombra del hombre reacio y testarudo que se encontraba en el Discovery.

-Ya entiendo... Me amenazarías si no aceptaba la misión- Dije en tono despreocupado, sabía que aun si me negaba, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles.

-No, quiero verlo más bien como un "incentivo" para ayudarte a elegir. Pero sé que eres mejor que todo esto. Y aceptaste la misión, y sabía que la aceptarías aun sin amenazas-

Me quede callado, él me conocía mejor, mas que muchas personas allá afuera, y si dijo eso es porque tenia la certeza y la seguridad de tener la razón. Ahora si que me tenia acorralado, y aun cuando no quisiera participar en este maldito juego de los espías nuevamente, de una u otra forma me obligarían a hacerlo, sabia que desde que entre a FOX-HOUND mi camino estaría marcado para siempre, así que ahora tenia que atenerme y enfrentar las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Y Roy continuo hablando.

-Vamos Snake, no eres la clase de sujetos que crecen y llegan a la tercera edad y se convierten en viejitos agradables de barba blanca y de bastón. Quisiste alejarte de todo esto y jugar al Boy scout en Alaska, pero no puedes correr perros el resto de tu vida. Yo soy un soldado como tu, y sé también que el único lugar donde nos sentimos realmente vivos es en el campo de batalla...-

-Porque no nos dejas a mi y a mis perros en paz?- Sin pensar, voltee la mirada mientras continuaba escuchando el sermón de Campbell.

-Yo mismo he sentido esa sensación de impotencia cuando despiertas en la mañana y sientes que tu vida esta completamente vacía... Porque no regresas a nosotros Snake? Porque no regresas y te conviertes en el soldado que naciste para ser?-

Quería que se callara, aun tenia muchas cosas de que ocuparme y no era el mejor momento para poner en duda mis principios, no era el momento para poner en duda mi decisión de desertar del ejercito, mi decisión de abandonar todo eso y dejarlo atrás de una vez por todas. Pero principalmente, quería que Roy se callara porque muy en el fondo sabía que era verdad, todo lo que él decía era verdad, y me dolía escucharlo.

-Que es todo esto Coronel... Acaso crees que mi vida es una especie de juego?-

-Lo único que pretendo es regresarte tu propósito en la vida...-

Fue lo ultimo que dijo el Coronel ya que después de eso la comunicación termino por completo, supongo que quería dejar las cosas así, inconclusas, supongo que también quería dejarme algo en que "pensar" supongo que intentaba hacerme recapacitar en todo lo que me había dicho para ayudarme a tomar la decisión de regresar, y es en este punto en el que me había hartado de "suponer", quise patear la puerta para derribarla, pero se abrió casi en el instante que me pare frente a ella……


	13. Compañeros

**Compañeros**

Al salir del pequeño cuarto, tuve la sensación de que la armería se sentía mucho mas fría en esos momentos que cuando había pasado por aquí la primera vez, el FAMAS en mi espalda pesaba mas de lo que pesaba en un principio cuando acababa de obtenerlo, creo que aun no me podía sacar de la cabeza la charla que había sostenido con Roy, me sentía frustrado, molesto, lo que me había dicho me rondaba en la cabeza una y otra vez, intentaba sacármelo, olvidarlo, pero no podía.

De nuevo corrí por las sombras del lugar, ocultándome, escondiéndome, pero no de los guardias, no de los soldados que posiblemente podrían encontrarse en el lugar, creo que me ocultaba más bien de la verdad.

Al llegar al elevador de la zona, presione sin muchas ganas el botón y; en el instante mismo que abrieron las puertas, sabia que no podía seguir pensando en ello, dudar por un solo segundo significaría terminar muerto, y no pretendía salir de la maldita isla en una bolsa de plástico.

Así que, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, ignore lo que había pasado, no me importaba lo que Roy pensaba o creía, no me haría regresar, no importa que, no iba a regresar.

Sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba camino hacia arriba. Mientras el elevador seguía su marcha hacia el primer piso, me preocupo el hecho de que alguien estuviese esperando fuera, pero al abrirse las puertas, la intriga se disipo de inmediato, no había nadie.

Aun así no tome ningún riesgo y fui ocultándome de caja en caja, de rincón en rincón hasta que, al final, observe una puerta en la parte noreste del hangar de tanques que estaba marcada como "Almacén"

Esa zona era del nivel exacto de la tarjeta que tenía en esos momentos, me pareció un buen lugar para ocultarme mientras conseguía el número de Meryl.

Al entrar al almacén, decenas de cajas de madera estaban apiladas en absoluto orden, acomodadas unas con otras casi a un nivel milimétrico, había estantes con diferentes materiales acomodados por orden alfabético incluso, cada cosa en el almacén tenia su lugar.

Entre todo el montón de cajas con equipo militar y los estantes, un estuche de un silenciador llamo mi atención, estuche cerrado, sin señas de haber sido abierto hasta la fecha, era justo lo que necesitaba para mi Socom. Al terminar de equipar mi arma con el accesorio, pocos segundos después mi CODEC emitió el inconfundible sonido de una llamada entrando, era Mei.

-Snake? Me costo algo de trabajo, pero finalmente conseguí el numero-

-Mei, te debo una...-

-Descuide, si necesita algo mas sabe donde encontrarme. El numero de Meryl es el 140.15 Quizás desde donde se encuentra ya pueda establecer comunicación con ella pero, quizás se escuche un poco de interferencia o estática-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Mei...-

Las cosas parecían de nuevo calmarse, después de hablar con Mei Ling no me quedaba mas que ponerme en contacto con la sobrina del Coronel, creo que él se sentiría feliz de saber que ella esta bien, pero no pretendía darle falsas esperanzas, Meryl estaba bien, pero ella aun se encontraba dentro de este complejo militar.

Sintonizando la frecuencia que recibí de Mei, escuche como la llamada entro al radio sin muchos problemas.

-Es sorprendente la forma en la que lograste sacar tu trasero allá atrás-

-Tu... Eres el de la prisión, reconozco tu voz. Dime, quien eres?- Hablo bajo, como dudando.

-Yo soy el idiota que envió tu tío para resolver el problema en medio de este maldito agujero-

-Como es que conoces a mi tío?-

-Nos conocemos de tiempo atrás-

-Y te enviaron aquí solo? Quien te crees que eres?- En realidad ella me recordaba mucho a Roy, siempre hablando sin pensar las cosas.

-No necesito sermones. Te pareces a tu tío sabias?-

-Si dices eso es porque en verdad conoces a mi tío. Dime, como te llamas?-

-Mi nombre no es importante-

-Aja.. Podrías ser tu Snake?-

-Es así como me llaman algunos-

-Solid Snake? El legendario Solid Snake, tu?!- Era la segunda y ultima persona que me llamaba "legendario" en este día.

Me estaba cansando de esa palabrita, si alguien mas me llama de esa forma haré que se trague sus palabras. Detestaba que la gente me llamara así, pero mientras pensaba en ello, Meryl hablo de nuevo.

-Disculpa por lo de la prisión, pero no sabia si eras uno de los buenos-

-Descuida, yo sabia que tu si lo eras-

-Huh? Y como es eso posible?-

-Tus ojos-

-Ya entiendo, ojos de Novato eh?-

-No, no son ojos de soldado… Tienes unos hermosos y compasivos ojos- Que puedo decir? En la foto, la sobrina del Coronel en realidad parecía ser una chica bastante atractiva.

-Es justo lo que esperaba del legendario Solid Snake, acaso intentas seducirme?-

-Descuida, te echaras para atrás una vez que me conozcas. Me temo que el verdadero yo no se compara con la leyenda-

-Ahora si que eso no te lo creo-

-Ya lo veremos, pero primero, quiero algo de información. Supe que tú estuviste aquí desde el principio... Exactamente, que paso aquí? No creo que este lugar sea solo una base de desmantelacion y almacenamiento de cabezas nucleares-

-Nadie te ha informado eh? Esta no es solo una base de desmantelacion, es una compañía falsa operada y financiada en secreto por una división de ArmsTech-

-Estas diciendo que esta es una base civil?-

-Correcto, es una base civil usada para el desarrollo de Metal Gear-

-Coronel...- Me dije en voz baja, ya me temía algo como esto, esa clase de información me la había ocultado Roy.

-Se preparaba la prueba del lanzamiento de una cabeza nuclear falsa-

-Entiendo pero, porque FOX-HOUND? Y que es lo que quieren?-

-Lo siento, pero no sé que es lo que estén buscando... Pero puedo decirte que FOX-HOUND fue llamado al lugar de la prueba porque es un grupo de operaciones especiales y están acostumbrados a esta clase de ejercicios ultra-secretos y tenían la esperanza de que ellos los ayudaran a mantener las cosas calmadas, ya que esta seria la prueba final antes que el proyecto Metal Gear fuera adoptado formalmente- Me dijo todo eso como si admirara el maldito trabajo de F. H. yo sabia a la perfección cual era el trabajo del grupo, pase mucho tiempo en el.

Lo que en realidad quería saber es porque FOX-HOUND se involucro en esto, porque el ataque terrorista? Pero Meryl no tenia ni idea, pensé que sería mejor que dejara las cosas así.

-Y es cuando la revuelta empezó y fuiste capturada...-

-Si...-

-Y según recuerdo, fue justo después que comenzó la revuelta que Baker te dio las tarjetas llave. Aun las tienes, verdad?- Esta platica parecía que duraría largo rato, así que acomodando un par de cajas, tome muy cómodamente asiento.

-Si, aquí las tengo-

-Es impresionante que las lograras ocultarlas de los guardias todo este tiempo-

-Las mujeres tenemos mas escondites que los hombres- Preferí no imaginar de lo que estaba hablando, era la sobrina de Roy.

-Hablando de eso, Baker, como esta?- Dijo Meryl como si en verdad se preocupara por el pobre viejo.

-Muerto-

-Que?! Lo asesinaron?- Esta vez subió un poco la voz.

-No, un ataque al corazón, exactamente igual que el Jefe D.A.R.P.A.-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, el Jefe también murió, pero no sabia que fue de un ataque al corazón- Cuando estábamos en la prisión y vio el cuerpo tirado de Anderson, para nada me sorprendió que pensara que yo lo había matado, a final de cuentas, ese es mi trabajo.

-No sabias por casualidad si es que alguno de los dos estaba enfermo?-

-No, no que yo supiera-

-Pues yo no creo en coincidencias. Algo extraño esta pasando aquí-

-Así parece pero, la verdad no tengo idea de que- Meryl parecía ser más sincera que Roy, y por el tono de su voz, parecía consternada por la situación.

-Yo tampoco... Aun- Como si ya no tuviéramos más de que hablar, pasaron unos pocos segundos de silencio, hasta que le hable de nuevo.

-Dime Meryl, conoces al Ingeniero encargado del Proyecto Metal Gear?-

-El Doctor Emmerich? Claro. Porque lo preguntas?-

-Necesito saber donde se encuentra-

-Él esta en el segundo piso sub-terraneo del almacén de cabezas nucleares, bueno, es ahí donde tiene su laboratorio. Tengo entendido que lo retienen ahí y lo obligan a trabajar preparando las pruebas del lanzamiento-

-Parece que lo necesitan vivo mientras tanto-

-Creo que si, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que termine-

-Así es, si las tarjetas no funcionan, necesito preguntarle como destruir a Metal Gear-

-Planeas destruir esa cosa por ti mismo Snake?- No sé por que le sonó tan extraño, no es nada fuera del otro mundo.

-No seria la primera vez...-

-Ah….- Ella soltó una pequeña exclamación, como si le hubiera tomado por sorpresa lo que acababa de oír.

Si bien, ya tenia mucha experiencia en este campo, esto del Metal Gear se estaba convirtiendo en un habito, ellos lo creaban y a mi me tocaba destruirlo.

No es que me gustara hacerlo, lidiar con esa clase de monstruo metálico de pesadilla no son una de mis actividades favoritas.

-Meryl… Cual es el camino mas sencillo para llegar al laboratorio de Emmerich?-

-Ah, tendrías que pasar por la puerta de acceso de carga y cruzar el campo helado hacía el norte-

-Y como hago para cruzar esa puerta y el campo helado?- Parecía que esto se iba a poner feo, así que de inmediato me encendí un cigarrillo, nada me relaja mas que eso, excepto quizas, la voz de Mei.

-La puerta de acceso funciona como una cerradura de aire, desde donde estoy podría abrirla para ti-

-Perfecto, necesito que abras esa puerta. Después quiero que vayas y te ocultes en algún lugar-

-No! Yo voy con tigo-

-Claro que no! Estas muy verde- Si que se había vuelto loca la sobrina de Campbell, de ninguna forma permitiría llevarla con migo, la rescataría pero una vez que todo esto haya terminado.

-No estoy verde!-

-Si lo estas… Dudas solo por un instante y todo se acaba… La buena suerte no dura para siempre- Por unos momentos, pensé que debería escuchar mis propias palabras, después de lo que pasó con Ocelot debería poner más atención a lo que hago, pero más aún, en lo que digo.

-Yo… No sé lo que me paso, nunca tuve problemas en el entrenamiento virtual-

-Todo el mundo se siente mal la primera vez que mata- Solté un poco de humo, cientos de imágenes y recuerdos me llegaron a la mente sin quererlo.

-En lo único que pensé fue en las balas atravesando los cuerpos de esas personas y yo… Titubee-

-Disparar a un blanco es muy diferente que dispararle a una persona que respira, que esta viva… Por desgracia, matar es una de las cosas que se vuelven más sencillas mientras mas lo haces…-

-Desde que era pequeña, entrene mi cuerpo; mi mente, para el día en que por fin pudiera ver acción real y ahora…-

-Ahora que? Quieres renunciar?-

-No, no puedo… No puedo permitirme renunciar-

-En la guerra, las peores emociones humanas aparecen. En el campo de batalla, es fácil olvidar lo que es el pecado-

-Pero esto no es guerra, es un acto terrorista!- Meryl se escuchaba excitada, exaltada.

-Calmate, la presión por estar en esta situación te esta afectando y la tensión de la refriega hace que la adrenalina en tu corriente sanguínea quiera estallar-

-Pero aprendí todo lo referente a la tensión de batalla en la academia-

-Esto es diferente, aun eres inexperta y no me importa lo que te hayan dicho en la academia, solo intenta relajarte un poco… Solo intenta tranquilizarte y escóndete en algún lugar- De nuevo, solté un poco de humo al aire.

-Si salgo viva de esto… Pensare en lo que me has dicho-

-Muy bien, intentare decírtelo de otra forma… No te metas en mi camino-

-Eres un maldito bastardo, como decía mi tío-

-Ja! Te lo dije, el verdadero yo no se compara con la "leyenda"-

-Y parece que tienes toda la razón- En ese instante, ambos soltamos una pequeña risa.

-Esta bien Snake, seré una buena niña, abriré la puerta para ti y tratare de no llamar la atención, aunque no me es difícil disfrazada en este traje-

-No será por mucho si continúas caminando de esa manera-

-Eso que significa?-

-Huh… Nada, olvídalo-

-Escucha, abriré la puerta y te llamare cuando lo haga- En ese instante, la comunicación se interrumpió, ahora solo me restaba esperar a que ella hiciera su parte. Deje caer la espalda hacia atrás recargándome en el muro; alzando la mirada y viendo el desnudo y frió techo del almacén.

Di una calada mas al cigarrillo y solté una nube de humo por sobre mi cabeza, tenia un mal presentimiento.


	14. M1

**M1**

El tiempo pasaba muy lento, el cigarrillo se me había agotado minutos atrás, Meryl se ha tardado y me preocupaba el hecho de que no pudiera abrir la puerta, si no podía llegar al laboratorio de Hal, entonces habría muchos problemas, por un segundo quise llamarla, preguntar como iban las cosas, pero no pretendía adelantarme, seguro lo lograría.

Como no tenia mucho que hacer, solo me hundí más en la pared y encendí otro cigarrillo, a este paso, se me agotarían muy pronto.

En el instante mismo que encendió la punta del cigarrillo dejaba ver el extremo del mismo de color rojo candente de como se quemaba el tabaco, y fue entonces que una llamada entro al CODEC.

-Snake, no he logrado, abrir la puerta de acceso de tanques. Parece que necesito acceder desde otro panel de control-

-Esto toma mucho tiempo Meryl necesito ir al almacén de cabezas nucleares y encontrar a Hemmerich-

-Lo sé, pero este panel no me permite abrir, quizás tenga que usar otro, pero descuida, una vez que lo abra podrás salir solo ten cuidado, descubrí que el pasillo esta lleno con censores láser, si alguien es detectado, la alarma se activa y las puertas se cierran liberando gas en el interior-

-Censores láser? Gas? Me las arreglare con eso, gracias Meryl- Mire el humo de mi cigarrillo elevarse.

-Muy bien, después de abra las puertas y que pases el campo helado y llegues al almacén solo baja al segundo piso, nos encontraremos allá-

-Espera! Dijiste que serias una buena niña y te quedarías ahí!-

-Cambie de opinión-

-Escucha! No tomes esto a la ligera, si te vuelves descuidada es cuando las cosas se empiezan a poner feas-

-Lo siento, pero es la única forma en la que puedo saber si estoy hecha para esto, ya no puedo echarme para atrás-

-Lo único que conseguirás es que te maten!-

-Ya tome mi decisión, te veré allá- No pude decir nada más, ella cerro la comunicación. Desde mi posición no podía hacer nada más que esperar, me sentía furioso de que Meryl tomara esa decisión, pero por el momento nada podía hacer. Y si pensaba reclamárselo primero tendría que encontrarla, ya se me había escapado una vez.

Solo un par de minutos después, a un lado del almacén, se oía una enorme puerta metálica y pesada moverse muy lentamente. Parece que no le tomo mucho, ahora, si quería ponerla en su lugar, debía apresurarme antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

Al llegar a la puerta del almacén esta se abrió, la rampa de acceso del hangar de tanques ya se encontraba abierta solo hasta la mitad, con el cigarrillo en la boca, corrí hasta ese pasillo de acceso que era mas corto de lo que había imaginado.

Con una bocanada de humo, el primer láser se hizo visible, a pesar de llevar los lentes de visión térmica, nunca me gusto confiarme, no hay nada como hacer las cosas al estilo de la vieja escuela.

Después de pasar sin mayor problema por los 7 láseres del lugar, la puerta que conducía al campo helado se interpuso en mi camino, por suerte, la seguridad Lvl. 2 de la puerta ya no era problema.

La enorme puerta reacciono y con increíble lentitud empezó a abrir, cuando la altura de la puerta me alcanzo el rostro, como en el mismo momento en que subí por aquel elevador en la planta de tratamiento, de nuevo sentí ese aire gélido digno de las corrientes de Alaska.

Sintiendo un ligero dolor en la garganta y por todo el frió que hacia, deje caer el cigarrillo y lo aplaste bajo mi bota, los láser quedaron atrás, así que fumar mas ya no me haría bien en estos momentos. Jamás pensé que diría eso algún día.

Al alzar la mirada, un inmenso campo blanco se extendía a todo lo largo hasta que terminaba de súbito y abruptamente a los pies de una estructura metálica de lo que parecía ser el almacén de cabezas nucleares.

Este campo de nieve, blanca y pura era adornado por diminutos copos de nieve que volaban por todo el lugar, en realidad era una imagen hipnotizante, es una lastima que lo apreciara en este momento y no cuando vivía en los campos del Twin Lakes.

Mientras miraba el paisaje y me encontraba a la intemperie, como un turista, di un par de pasos totalmente descuidado y sin preocuparme de nada, el sonido del CODEC me hizo regresar en mí y detenerme, alguien me estaba llamando.

-Snake, ten cuidado... Es una trampa!- La voz era extraña, la voz de un hombre, un poco de estática le daba incluso aun mas anonimato.

-Quien eres tu! No usas transmisión satelital Estas cerca!- Quería hacerlo hablar, una cosa era segura; no era Meryl y por la estática, sabia que debía estar muy cerca, al menos, dentro de la base.

-Solo llámame, Deepthroat-

-Deepthroat? El informante del escándalo de Wathergate?-

-Eso no es importante, escucha... Hay un tanque allá atrás listo para emboscarte- Al escucharlo, inconscientemente mire en el suelo las huellas inconfundibles que dejan los tanques y recordé que en el hangar no había notado que faltaba uno. Como es que fui tan idiota de no notarlo o mucho menos las huellas en la nieve? Había caído en una trampa, aun así, me tenia mas intrigado quien era este "informante"

-Dime quien eres!-

-Uno de tus fans- Fue todo, después de eso, no lo escuche más.

Como si alguien nos hubiese escuchado, de detrás de una colina algo baja, el cañón alargado y cilíndrico de un tanque verde salio a la luz, haciendo ruidos chillones por la ingeniería metálica de las orugas pisando contundentemente la nieve debajo de el, mas rápido de lo que recordaba que cualquier tanque que haya visto antes, sin darme cuenta, estaba por lo menos a 100 metros de distancia completamente frente a mi, solo unas formaciones rocosas a mi izquierda era lo único que podía reconocer como refugio, y un refugio a medias, con un cañón de esa envergadura, dudo que las rocas resistieran el embate, aun así, era mi única posibilidad.

Aun cuando lo primero que quise fue arrojarme al pie de esas rocas para ocultarme, sabia que cualquier movimiento en falso me iba a costar caro, así que opte mejor por quedarme quieto, si me hubieran querido muerto, ya desde hacia tiempo me hubieran disparado.

Inmóvil, con el frió gélido de Alaska partiéndome el rostro, por instinto, mi mano se coloco justo en la funda de la Socom, que estupidez! Que haría con una calibre .45 contra un vehículo blindado?

Al tiempo que endurecía la quijada por el maldito problema en que me había metido, a lo lejos, a la distancia, la escotilla del tanque se abrió y una sombra algo oscura y muy difícil de distinguir emergió de adentro y acto seguido, una voz potente; sonora, rompió el frágil equilibrio del silencio en el campo helado.

-Este es mi territorio. Los de tu especie no pertenecen a Alaska... No puedes pasar!- Se escuchaba muy seguro de lo que decía, bueno, cualquiera con un blindado como ese podía darse ese lujo, solo me hubiese gustado atrapar a ese idiota sin el tanque.

-Envíenle una advertencia...- Advertencia? Después de que el tipo de arriba dijo eso, el cañón del tanque que había estado inerte se movió y apunto hacia mí, creo que me imaginaba de qué clase de "advertencia" estaban hablando.

La única oportunidad que tenía era esconderme tras esa pequeña formación de piedras, pero estaba un poco lejos. Pero lo único que tenia en mente en esos momentos, era no terminar muerto, ni siquiera ante un tanque, así que, girando el cuerpo por completo planee correr lo mas rápido posible hacia las rocas, lo cual no fue tan difícil ya que, de pronto, un estallido se escucho de repente, habían disparado el cañón y el impacto se habría dado a mis espaldas a unos cuantos metros.

La explosión me arrojo por los aires, antes de caer al suelo a causa de eso, apoye la mano derecha contra piso helado y cubierto de nieve y me impulse a mi mismo de vuelta dando un giro completo quedando de nueva cuenta frente al tanque, pero aun así el impulso había sido demasiado fuerte, al hacer contacto de nuevo en tierra, mi mano y mi rodilla chocaron ligeramente contra el suelo, deslizándome fácilmente por la nieve un par de metros atrás, derrapando un poco.

Los tímpanos me estallaban, el sonido de la explosión me aturdió, solo sentía palpitaciones y un olor apestoso a pólvora chamuscada realmente penetrante, sin embargo, me consideraba afortunado.

A pesar de todo eso, este era el momento perfecto, no podía desaprovecharlo, ese movimiento, me había acercado lo suficiente a ese semi-refugio en las rocas, así que aun de rodillas, me impulse lo mas fuerte que me dieron las piernas de esa forma, rodé por el suelo alcanzando a ocultarme, por el momento estaba a salvo aunque no sabia que hacer.

-HAHAHAHA! Así es! Tú perteneces al suelo, arrástrate como el animal que eres! Vamos, a pelear!- Este tipo quería jugar rudo, ya me había fastidiado y no podía seguir perdiendo mi maldito tiempo estando solo a la expectativa y esperando a que alguien venga y me atrape con un maldito tanque, con ambas manos tome una granada Shaft y una Stun en cada mano, en realidad no se trataba de ningún tanque Sherman N.G. ya lo había reconocido, un MI tenia aun 4 granadas de fragmentación que no había usado, sabia a la perfección lo que tenia que hacer, no es la primera vez que pasaba por esto así que o lo hacia o moriría en el intento.

Estaba atento al tanque, no podía verlo, pero sin duda alguna no se había movido de su posición actual, no lo escuche moverse. Solo tenía una oportunidad, de lo contrario, estaría frito.

Retire las argollas y la manija de seguridad de ambas, dos segundos después las arroje tan lejos como era posible y apenas tres segundos mas, ambas granadas estallaron casi al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que no tendría una segunda oportunidad eche a correr con todo el poder que poseía en mis piernas.

Al mirar la distancia a la que se encontraba el blindado, me pareció que estaba aun mas lejos que antes, al menos a unos 100 metros de distancia, el efecto de las granadas suele durar de 10 a 15 segundos, ese era el tiempo promedio que tenia para alcanzar el tanque, no sabia si lograría hacerlo.

Pocos segundos después, no estoy seguro de cuantos, la escotilla se abrió y alguien salio directo a la torreta apenas cruzaba la mitad del camino, quizás no podría lograrlo.

Aun así, sin perder la calma mis piernas siguieron en movimiento, tome la Socom con la mano y la alce apuntando a ese soldado que había salido; no podía fallar, y no lo hice. De un solo tiro en el pecho, el terrorista cayo como plomo dejando la escotilla abierta, tal y como lo había planeado.

En esos momentos, estaba terminando de completar el largo recorrido desde aquellas rocas que quizás me salvaron la vida.

Sin pensar en absolutamente nada mas que el blindado, continué corriendo y usando la velocidad que llevaba a mi favor, al estar justo frente al tanque, pise en la oruga de tracción del mismo vehículo y salte sobre el, en medio del aire, quite las argollas de dos de las granadas de fragmentación y lo siguiente fue arrojarlas dentro del tanque.

Al cruzar todo el tanque por la parte superior, al tocar suelo, gire sobre mi mismo, cubriéndome de nieve por completo y; al detenerme, las granadas explotaron. A mis espaldas yacía el tanque, ya no había nada mas que ver, ahora, la puerta que conducía al almacén se encontraba justo en frente.


End file.
